


The Triad

by Conflictingfanfictions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Romance, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, derek hale/jordan parrish mates, stiles and derek mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflictingfanfictions/pseuds/Conflictingfanfictions
Summary: After a stormy night Jordan Parrish and his mate Derek hale lives were turned upside down when a mysterious omega named Stiles found Jordan and asked for his help. his memories gone and the only thing he knew about himself was his name, age, and the clothes he had on his back. He now is relying on the help of an alpha and hellhound to figure out who he is and where he came from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted my work :( so i have to repost it, but i wrote another addition for it as well.

Rain poured down, from the heavens like shimmering diamonds, as white lightning cracked across the dark clouded sky, illuminating the town of Beacon Hills. Sheriff Jordan Parrish sat at his messy desk working late once again; trying to finish the paperwork for a case about a missing girl. Unfortunately it had to be discarded after three weeks of searching. The devastation on the parents broken faces when he had told them broke Jordans heart, but he didn't make the rules. Standing from his desk he walked out his office, rubbing his weary eyes and turning off the light. He nodded kindly to his fellow officer who was sitting at the front desk as he walked out the door. Running to his car and ducking inside to avoid the pouring rain, quickly turning on the heater. His warm breaths becoming puffs while he breathed heavily, and rubbed his hands together “come on. Come on” he pleaded with the heater impatiently. Lightning cracked across the sky casting shadows of a skinny male figure in the middle of the road. Jordan jumped slightly then squinted into the darkness. He turned on his headlights but the figure had disappeared ok it's time for a vacation. You've been working too hard and drinking way too much coffee he thought to himself. A loud boom of thunder erupted and with it lighting came, a bloody, and muddy teenage boy banged on his window “HELP ME PLEASE!” he pleaded in a raspy voice banging harder. Jordan opened up his car door making the boy nearly topple over. Jordan caught him under his arms, laying him down on the cold, hard, wet ground “kid? Kid?” he looked at the boy. His face was pale and smeared with mud, his clothes were torn, bloody, and soaked from the rain. His pale face was almost as cold as ice. The boy murmured “help me. Help me please. He's coming for me” Jordan slightly lifted his head “who's coming for you?” he asked, firmly. The boy didn't answer, laying lifeless in Jordan's arms. Jordan bent down to the boys mouth, feeling his hot breath on his cheek. It reassured him the boy wasn't dead just passed out with relief Jordan picked him up and carried him towards the police station. The boy's limp head turned to the side, and the dull lights from the police station gave Jordan a bit of light to see a dark mark in the middle of the boy's neck ‘Ω’. His boyfriend, Derek Hale had once told him this mark was the birth mark of omega werewolves. “shit” Jordan said in a hush whisper before stopping in his steps, and quickly putting the boy in the back of his cop car. He got a few blocks from the police station before turning on the siren, and driving home. 

 

Derek and Cora stood face-to-face staring at each other intensely as she threw a kick at his head. Blocking it Derek gave a deep chuckle flipping her over. Her body hit the blue wrestling mat with a loud smack. Cora flipped up getting back into position “don't get angry Cora you'll lose your-” he was cut off by a fist being thrown at his head. He grabbed it sweeping her legs from under her. She caught herself from falling and flipped up getting back into fighting position “concentration” he finished. The two continued to spar in the basement which had been converted into a home gym. Derek and his pack moved back into the Hales old mansion after it had been rebuilt considering they had so many people that had to live in one space and not enough room in Derek's small loft. They tried to live there for a few months, but it was to cramped, and they got into so many fights Derek ended up paying more to fix the place than he had to buy it. The sound of a door bursting open and thick boots stomping overhead broke them apart “Jordan's home” Cora said looking at the ceiling. Everyone else had curfew by now since it was a school night; although Liam was still out. Derek would have to have a talk with him when he got home. The sound of Jordans panicked, cracked voice echoed through the house “Derek!” Derek and Cora immediately ran up from the basement stairs, and through the door. “I'm here. What happened?” Derek asked a little worried though his tone stayed calm. They had problems with other packs attacking Jordan before. Trying to prove a point to Derek that his lover was human and they were much stronger. That Derek, despite how strong an alpha he was his lover would always be in danger and it would be his downfall. His weak spot. However, Jordan always managed to protect himself because he was a hellhound though being a hellhound wasn't something he liked which is why he usually kept it hidden unless they hurt someone he loved. Derek was worried one of the other packs had tried to hurt him again, and Jordan had fought back letting the beast inside out; making for collateral damage. Derek walked into the living room scanning Jordan for any injures his uniform was dirty with mad and wet with rain. Jordan whose hands resided on his hips just above his utility belt had the look of worry and concern on his face “we have a problem” he said casually, turning to the side so they could see the boy he had laid on their brown leather couch. Cora gawked in either confusion or awe. No one could really tell. Derek's expression was relaxed,but Jordan could see the anger in his dark eyes, and Jordan was a little worried on what Derek would say. After a few moments no one spoke until Derek broke the eerie silence “who's that? What pack did he come from? Are you insane?” he asked crossing his arms “i'm not sure, and no I'm not” was Jordan's only reply. Dereks relaxed expression turned into a scowl “you don't know? And you brought him here?” his tone was calm but Jordan could tell there was frustration by the way he strained certain words. Cora looked at Jordan “is he even alive?” she asked a bit worried at the seemingly not breathing boy. Jordan nodded “yes i would have taken him to the police. I thought he was human. But i didn't know how i’d explain this” he turned the boy's neck to reveal the dark omega marking. Dereks expression now relaxed a bit. He wasn't thrilled Jordan had brought him home, but he was happy he didn't go with his human instincts and turn him over to the police. Liam quietly walked in the front door soaking wet. His boots squeaked on the hardwood surface before he took them off and hung up his coat. He twirled his keys around his fingers, quite pleased he managed to get away with staying out with his girlfriend past curfew, and everyone should be asleep the only thing left for him to do was get to bed. He stopped when he saw everyone staring at him. Jordan looked a bit angry and Derek stared at him with his angry, aggravated expression which for Derek was a bit unusual. He was usually the calm one while Jordan yelled only to be the one to give the betas punishments in the end “i know it's late but- who's that?” he asked. He didn't want to give an excuse so he tried the distraction method. Derek slowly shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose “both of you up to bed. I don't care if you sleep just go away from here” he ordered. Cora hesitated a bit wanting to know more, but chased after Liam who had ran up stairs without any hesitation.

Liam walked into Lydia's room seeing her light was on. He was quickly followed by Cora. Lydia sat at her metal desk looking at clothes online from her computer. Her strawberry blonde hair up in a towel, and she wore her silky, lilac robe signifying she'd just gotten out of the bathroom. Lydia turned to look at them. They were out of sorts even for them “what's wrong with you?” she asked a disinterested tone before looking back at her computer screen, selecting a purse to add to her cart. Jordan and Derek bestowed their betas with an allowance once a week if they were good to do as they saw fit. They called it positive reinforcement for training and staying out of trouble. Cora sat down on Lydia's bed looking at Liam “guess what's down stairs?” Liam chimed leaning against the wall casually a smug smirk on his face. Lydias face didn't move from the screen “a unicorn?” she answered sarcastically “close” Liam answered. Cora looked at him “how is that even close?” she paused rolling her brown eyes “it's an omega” Lydia spun around in her light pink swivel chair looking at them in disbelief “no there's not” she exclaimed shaking her head. Cora and Liam nodded simultaneously. The three of them as if planned jumped from their seats and ran to the top of the stairs hidden from view of their alphas. They listened in on the conversation. 

Derek paced in front of the boy. Who had been laying passed out every since he had gotten there. Mud caked on his face and clothes. The stench of old blood flooded through the house making Derek scrunch his nose. He finally stopped pacing then averted his gaze at Jordan “an omega? Where did you even find him?” he asked still not believing it. Even after seeing the mark. Omegas were werewolves bred for the purpose of reproduction in homosexual relationships in order to keep werewolves from dying out. They would usually be sold off to a high bidder in underground trades. Jordan, and Derek had talked about looking into getting one, but they were usually expensive and with the three betas they had already they couldn't afford it. Jordan nodded tiredly “yes an omega. He just pounded on the window of my car. Said someone was coming after him and he needed help” Jordan replied looking at the boy “who?” Derek asked. He now had taken to sitting in the big black recliner across from Jordan “i'm not sure” Jordan muttered before standing up and walking over to Derek kissing him softly he felt the tickle of Derek's stubble on his smooth chin making his lips curved into a smile. Derek kissed him back letting go of any thoughts he had previously. Jordan's kisses always made him feel better no matter what he was going though they were like morphine. The boy on the couch shot up; gasping in air. Derek and Jordan broke their kiss looking at him in shock. The boy held his breath, and stared through them,blankly, as if they weren't even present. After a few moments he panted heavily, and looked around frantically “where am i?” he asked his head whipping back and forth between Jordan and Derek then looking around the room “you're safe now.” Jordan reassured him. The boy let out a sigh of relief recognizing Jordan from just before he passed out “you're that cop” he said softly rubbing his head “good. Good” he nodded to himself. A headache pounding at the back of his head as if someone was banging an obnoxious drum. Jordan smiled “what's your name kid?” he asked placing a loving hand on the boys shoulder. The boy looked up at him with big brown chocolate eyes “Stiles. My name is Stiles”


	2. when nightmares are reality

An: there is a part written in Swedish. However i don't speak Swedish so i used Google translate. Apologies if it's incorrect 

Stiles looked around the tall ceiling room, impressed. There was a large tv in front of him about 60 inches which hung above a Xbox One, Playstation 4, and a Wii, another couch besides the one he was on although it was much smaller and didn't have recliners or a cup holder, a few bean bags stacked neatly in a corner, a black and white marble coffee table, and a hutch which he assumed was filled with games (video and board)and movies. He held a steamy mug of hot camomile tea in his cupped hands which he sipped periodically. Stiles was now wearing an oversized black t-shirt the two had given him while they washed his clothes. He could smell it belonged to the man who had introduced himself as Derek Hale. His scent was very distinguished from that of the man who had introduced himself has Jordan Parrish it was muskier with a hint of wolf dominance while Jordan's scent was very human with a mixture of what Stiles would only guess was fruit. Stiles muscles ached and burned. His skin stung with minor cuts, scrapes and bruises. Jordan and Derek stood over him, lingering and staring. Stiles was still dirty, but some of the mud had caked off during his changing. Jordan and Derek could now see that Stiles had fair facial features which was common among omegas, pale skin, eyes which were a lush light chocolate brown, and hair to match. The room was silent the only sound was the sound of Stiles tapping his fingers on his blue mug anxiously. 

 

Liam, Cora, and Lydia sat at the top of the stairs elbowing each other to see what was going on. Lydia leaned over whispering to the others “why aren't they talking?” she asked looking back downstairs. The other two merely shrugged. The three of them had hid when Derek had gone to get his shirt for Stiles. They first thought he had seen them and that's why they were all silent, but dismissed that idea. Knowing if Derek had seen them he would've yelled at them to go to their rooms. 

Jordan let out a soft sigh rubbing his eyes, tiredly “Stiles i hate to pry, but you said someone was after you before you passed out. Who's after you?” he was going to let the boy relax for a bit. He knew how it was waking up in a strange surrounding after being passed out from his time in the war. Passing out on the field only to wake up in a medical bed. He knew what it was like, but he was growing more and more tired,and restless. Stiles head snapped out of staring blankly at the ground and fiddling with his mug, as he brought his attention to Jordan then shook his head “i don't know” he replied taking a swift sip of his tea. Derek looked at him his eyes narrow “what do you mean you don't know?” he didn't know weather Stiles was faking or was truly sincere. Stiles gripped his mug a little tighter, shifting uncomfortably when Derek's eyes narrowed at him. He tried to remember his past but anytime he tried all he'd get was him climbing over a barbed wired fence to escape something casing him. He remembered falling, and slipping in mud as he ran through a pine forest and towards the lights on in the police station. Stiles then remembered seeing, and hearing Jordan's car start and him knocking on his window asking for help; then blank. Stiles shook his head “all I remember is running then meeting Jordan and now this” he answered, his voice low. His eyes were glued to his shoes not wanting to look at them. Derek looked at Jordan “I need to talk with you privately” he walked towards the steps. Jordan nodded telling Stiles to stay put. Stiles agreed watching the two walk upstairs. Derek heard scrambling sounds as he walked up the stairs, but paid it no attention ‘damn mice’ he thought to himself walking into his and Jordan's room making sure Jordan was in before shutting the door. Derek looked at Jordan noticing he was tired and drained as his eyes struggled to stay open. A sigh escaped Derek's lips “Jordan I don't know if this was a good idea to bring him here” Jordan's face fell with not disappointment but something else though Derek couldn't figure out what. He nodded agreeingly “maybe he'll remember more in the morning. We can have him sleep in Liam's room for the night then in the morning check on him. He's Been through a lot tonight” Jordan leaned in to kiss Derek only to have Derek turn his head making him kiss his cheek. Derek wanted nothing else to kiss Jordan now, but he needed to stay focused on their problem at hand. He nodded and walked out the room then downstairs. Stiles was sitting on the couch still, sipping his tea, and looking around. Derek walked up to him “you'll be sleeping in one of out betas rooms tonight” he said beckoning Stiles to follow. Liam, Cora and Lydia scrambled to Liam's room which was the closest, and by far the messiest. Lydia gasped looking around at the piles of clothes and emptied water bottles. Cora blinked in disgust “Liam this place is a pigpen” she exclaimed clearing a space to sit when she heard Derek approaching. They all sat acting as normal as possible. Derek opened the creaking door to Liam's room looking at them all. Stiles hidden behind him. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles slim shoulder. He looked at all the betas smiling faces before turning to Stiles “this is Stiles. He's going to sleep in your room tonight. Girls to your bedrooms and everyone to bed you have school tomorrow. Stiles I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow” Derek remarked leaving the room with the girls trailing behind him. Liam looked at Stiles who was leaning against a wall. He smiled a bit “so what's up?” he asked awkwardly. Stiles looked around at the mess then shrugged “nothing” he replied. Derek soon returned with blankets and pillows saving Liam the problem of awkwardness. He set Stiles up on the floor after moving some clothes. Derek then looked at Liam “tomorrow you're cleaning this room and we're talking about tonight don't think you're getting out of it” he said sternly before walking to the door and turning off the lights “straight to bed” he shut the door. Derek walked back to his room seeing Jordan laying on their bed sleeping, and still in his uniform. Derek took off his utility belt and uniform carefully not waking him up then laid him under the covers. He undressed himself, getting into clean boxers and climbing into bed next to Jordan who he cuddled closely taking an inhale of his fruity human scent. Jordan stirred slightly “i'm sorry” he murmured softly turning towards Derek. His weary, partly opened eyes looking into Derek's. Derek took Jordan's chin under his hand, tilting it up to kiss him softly “it's ok. I'm sorry too” he answered as Jordan kissed him back, slightly biting and tugging his lip. Derek loved when Jordan did this,but he knew he was tired. Jordan fell back asleep mid kiss which caused Derek to smirk lightly turning him back over and holding him tightly as they both drifted off to sleep. 

 

Stiles ran through the forest cold, wet blanches whipped his arms causing a stinging sensation to course through his veins like electricity. He tried not to howl out from the nics and scratches the branches caused. His bare feet sunk and slide through the mud making it harder to stand, and even more so to run. Stiles clothes which consisted of a thin black shirt and black nurse pants caused him to shake with chills as he ran in the cold. An alpha ran after him his musky smell being carried by the wind through the forest making it hard for Stiles to tell where he was going to strike. He ran into an opening of the forest, looking around he held out a knife with a shaky hand. His eyes darting from place to place, his heavy breathing could be seen in puffs in the cold night air and his heart raced. A dark chuckle surrounded him “come out Bördig en” the alpha called out through the trees. Stiles tried to see through the thick rain and trees, but it was useless. He began to breath deeper, his chest feeling restricted. Not now. No! He thought. He knew what was happening. He was having a panic attack. The alpha came out of the forest, running. He tackled Stiles to the ground his eyes bright blue. Stiles struggled cutting him across the face and thighs with the rusted blade. He screamed out as the alpha growled putting him in a choke hold and squeezing making him drop his weapon. The alpha then picked him up by his hair and began dragging him through the forest back towards the direction Stiles had ran from “insolent fool!” the alpha spat out in a gruff voice. No matter how hard stiles struggled it was no use the alpha had him and was not letting him go. 

Stiles felt the shaking of his shoulder breaking him out of his nightmare. His head flew off of his pillow, his canines came out, and his eyes were golden yellow. He grabbed Liam's arm, bending it backwards Liam stared wide eyed at the sweaty, and panting omega who seemed to be staring through him while growling. Stiles blinked at him slowly letting go of his arm. Stiles stood up “i-i'm sorry” he stuttered. Liam shook his head, rubbing his forearm “it's alright” he replied looking into Stiles terrified eyes. Derek ran into the room having heard the commotion only to see Stiles with his small knees hugged close to him chest, and Liam who had his arms wrapped around him trying to calm him down. Derek bent down on his knees looking at Stiles “he was having a nightmare and screaming. I didn't know what to do” Liam said climbing back into his bed out of the way. Derek looked at him and nodded before looking back at Stiles who was looking at his feet. Derek then tilted his head to look up at him “I think...I remembered something” he murmured in a low frightened voice.


	3. A trip to the doctors

Stiles stood in the steamy shower, warm water running off his back and down the drain. His mind clouded by flashes of his past he'd dreamt the night before. His nose could still smell the musty odor of the Alpha, and the earthy scent of the mud. Looking down he noticed his hands had balled into fists and the knuckles were turning white. Letting out a sigh he let his hands relax. Stiles had been squeezing so hard there were now fingernail prints in his palms. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying off. Stiles looked around before realizing he didn't have his clothes anymore just Derek's oversized shirt which smelt of his sweat to slip on. He let out another sigh slipping the dirty shirt back on and walking out of the bathroom. 

Derek pulled Stiles clean clothes out of the dryer, looking at them confusion clouding his expression. He felt the warm embrace of familiar arms around his torsos and turned his head to see Jordan hugging him from behind “I'm sorry” Jordan whispered resting his head on Derek's shoulder “for what? You have nothing to be sorry about. You were tired and it was late. I love you and I want you healthy” Derek replied turning around to kiss Jordan. Jordan pulled him by his shirt kissing him passionately, slightly biting, and sucking his bottom lip. Among the many things he loved about Derek was the fact he always put Jordan first even before himself and his libido. Derek pulled away after a few moments. He rubbed his noses slowly over Jordan's cheek and down to his neck, inhaling his scent “now, we have bigger things to worry about” he whispered before turning to the side allowing Jordan to see Stiles clothing “are those….are those hospital clothes?” Jordan asked raising an arched eyebrow “yeah. I don't know where this kid came from, but wherever it was. I have a feeling it wasn't good” Derek took to folding the black nurses pants and shirt “well, we can't have him walking around in those. He can borrow Liam's clothes for now.” Jordan suggested turning to walk away. He stopped and turned back around “you know. I think I should stay home today and we should take him to Deaton” he looked at Derek who nodded in agreement “I think that's best. Maybe he can see if anything is physically wrong with him. If he's been claimed and maybe where he came from” Derek walked over to Jordan kissing his lips once again “I love you. You know that right?” he asked rubbed his nose over Jordan's nose “I always have known and always will. I love you too” their moment of romance was interrupted by Lydia's throat clearing “the omega is looking for his clothes” she said in an annoyed tone. She didn't enjoy walking downstairs to a half dressed spindly boy in the kitchen in any circumstance “his name is Stiles” Jordan walked past her into the kitchen where Stiles sat with Cora and Liam eating a bowl of rice crispy cereal “oh morning Jordan. Are my clothes were ready?” Stiles asked putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth “well, we can't have you walking around in nurses clothes-” he was interrupted by Laim “nurses clothes?” he asked curiously “yes nurses clothes. Isn't it time for you to go to school or would you rather stay and talk where you were last night?” Jordan asked crossing his arms and leaning on the table. Liam and Cora got up grabbing their bags and leaving with Lydia. Stiles looked up from his bowl “Nurses clothes?” he shifted in his seat a bit. Jordan sat next to him “yes, but you can borrow Liam's clothes” Jordan watched as Stiles shook his head “no it's not that. Last night before Liam woke me up...in my nightmare I was wearing nurse's clothes….and I was running through the forest in the rain” Stiles said his head slightly dropping down. Jordan looked at him confused “maybe you remembered right before you ran into me” he suggested. Stiles shook his head “no, no I was caught by an alpha...I didn't get far. I don't know what happened after that..” he trailed off when Derek walked in with some of Liam's clothes a red shirt, blue jeans, and converses he handed the outfit to Stiles who took it then returned to the bathroom to change. Jordan told Derek what Stiles had told him ending with “-I was wondering if you could tell me which alpha it was?” he asked a bit hopeful. Derek shook his head “not without a description. It's not just some magical link. I have to have something to go by. And seeing as Stiles doesn't know much. I'm not sure” he admitted seeing the hopeful light fade from his boyfriends eyes. Stiles returned to them moments later and dressed “thanks. So I'm guessing I’ll be staying here all day” he stuck his hands in his pockets “I took off work so we can take you to the doctor's” Jordan announced standing up from his seat and walking to grab his jacket “the doctors? I'm not sick besides what doctor do you know looks at omegas?” Stiles asked walking after him. Followed by Derek Who handed him a jacket he guessed Liam's by the scent “he's a special doctor” Derek replied walking out the house followed by the other two. Stiles looked around at the evergreen trees of the forest which surrounded the rather large, darkly painted house with off white stone made pillars guarding the front door. He grumbled softly “it sounds like when parents say there's a special vegetable but it's not special it's just broccoli” he got into Derek's black Camaro and buckled his seatbelt. The drive from the house to the clinic was quite. It gave Stiles a chance to think, but he couldn't. His mind wouldn't allow him the pleasure instead it took in all of his surroundings of the town Jordan had introduced as Beacon hills. The coffee shops, and clothing stores whipped past as they drove by until the car finally stopped in front of a veterinarian office. Stiles tilted his head slightly in confusion “I thought you said you were taking me to the doctors? I know I'm a dog but this is ridiculous” he said. Jordan let out a soft snort which got stares from Derek. Stiles followed the two men into the office. A boy about his age walked out of the back he had fluffy brown hair, brown eyes and a defined jawline. Derek was first to speak after long silence “where's Deaton, Scott. We need to speak to him” his tone was standoffish, and Stiles could tell he didn't exactly prefer this Scott fellow. Scott rolled his eyes a bit before replying “he's in with a cat right now. He'll be out in a moment” he walked back into the backroom as they all sat in the waiting room. Stiles looked at Jordan who had taken to reading a magazine and Derek who was on his phone “so you don't really like that guy. Huh?” he asked tapping his foot rapidly trying to take his mind off the fact that they were at the vet which he supposed was a cliché a dog not wanting to go to the vet. Derek lifted his eyes and let out a deep annoyed sigh “no, I don't” he said looking back down at his phone. Jordan looked at Stiles “he has some issues with his alpha that I don't think are worth discussing. You should just stay away from him” he finished speaking just in time. A tall African American man walked out from the back and by his coat Stiles guessed this was the doctor, Deaton. Deaton looked at Derek and Jordan then to Stiles “well isn't this a surprise. You're not scheduled for an appointment for the next six months. Who's this?” he asked crossing his arms “his name is Stiles. We found him..” Jordan trailed off now realizing how weird that sounded. “come on in the back” Deaton beckoned them to the backroom. Stiles wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this. The room was like an actual vet clinic. There was a metal slab in the middle of the room, medicines in cabinets to the far right corner and tools on another table. Stiles gulped feeling as if there was a lump in his throat “alright Stiles if you could just sit up there” Deaton said gesturing towards the metal slap. Stiles reluctantly sat and looked towards Derek and Jordan before Deaton came to stand in front of him taking his focus. After a routine check up of checking Stiles pulse, reflexes and regular vitals Deaton sat in a swivel chair “what brings you all here?” he asked looking at Jordan and Derek “he came to me last night saying someone was after him. Then he passed out and we haven't been able to get anything out of him since” Jordan replied followed by Derek “last night he had a nightmare. Said he remembered something” everyone looked at Stiles. Stiles shrugged “I had a dream and in the dream I was running away from someone” he said. “who?” Jordan asked his arms now crossed “I don't know. I didn't get a look at his face. I do know I cut him across the cheek with a knife and he called me something...I don't know what but it wasn't english” he replied shaking his head. Deaton lifted his eyebrow, his face twisting in interest, confusion, and worry “what was it?” he asked. Stiles shrunk a little he didn't exactly like all eyes on him “Bördig en i think” he looking between Deaton and Derek. They now seemed very concerned “what?” he didn't understand what had them freaked out and by the looks of it neither did Jordan. Deaton cleared his throat “it's Swedish. It means fertile one. I don't know where you came from, but it sounds like from a swedish pack” he replied placing a hand under his chin. Scott leaned in the doorway undetected until now “I thought packs were supposed to inform others when they move to a new territory” he said. Everyone turned around looking at him “usually yes, so Derek should know something about this” Deaton answered looking at Derek who starred at Scott intensely annoyance clouding his expression “I don't know anything about it. I wasn't told anything. Maybe Peter would know.”  
Scott shook his head “he didn't tell us anything about it.” Stiles looked between everyone feeling the tension in the air “well I'll be the one to ask. Who's Peter?” he felt as if he had stepped on a precious jewel because everyone looked at him “he's Derek's uncle and another alpha in this territory. My alpha” Scott answered. Stiles nodded finally understanding the tension Derek had with Scott and why everyone was on edge “I remember a barbed wired fence. And a forest. But that's it.” he said holding and shaking his head. Jordan walked over to him rubbing his back “it's ok Stiles. We'll Figure it out” Stiles Shook his head again “how can you figure it out when I don't even know?” tears rolled down his cheek dropping onto his jeans. Derek walked over to them and sat on the table with him “listen. It's going to be ok” he said rubbing Stiles back as well. Deaton stood up “I can tell you he's healthy. No broken bones or anything else. I can tell you he's never had his heat. Other than that without anything else I can't help” he looked between the three of them “the only thing we know about him is that he was wearing hospital clothes and that's it” Jordan looked at Deaton continuing to sooth Stiles. “like a hospital gown?” Deaton asked “no. Nurses clothes” Jordan answered looking from Stiles to him.   
“nurses clothes? Well I know some people dress omegas in nurses clothes because they're easy to pull off. That's not much to go off of” Deaton sighed “maybe if he rests more. Other memories will come back” Derek nodded helping Stiles off the table “thanks Deaton” Jordan said as Derek walked Stiles out of the office and into the car “no problem just try to keep him relaxed and be careful” Deaton looked at Scott then Jordan “ also don't worry. Everything that happens here stays here” Jordan nodded walking out of the office. He joined Derek and Stiles in the car moments later “what are we going to do now?” he said looking at Derek who was tapping his fingers in the steering wheel. Derek started the car “go home. Eat lunch and then figure out what to do from there” he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the house. The drive home was quiet except for the sound of the radio. After lunch was eaten and Stiles was comfortable watching tv Jordan's phone rang calling him into work something about an animal attack. Derek had told him to go that he and Stiles would be fine. Jordan left driving to the crime scene as quickly as possible wanting to get back. He knew Derek wasn't everyone's favorite person to be around and he worried about him with Stiles alone. He walked past the yellow taping to see two hikers mauled, and half eaten. He looked at one of his deputies grabbing her on the shoulder “what happened here?” he asked, squatting to look over the bodies. The deputy shook her head “animal control says a wolf attack last night” she replied squatting next to him “there are no wolves in California…” he trailed off when animal control walked up to him, arms crossed “exactly. So I'm thinking, mountain lion. Never seen a mountain lion do this though. Unless there's more than one but there's only one set of prints” the worker said in a deep burly voice. Jordan stood up looking at the animal control worker “yeah, look it was probably just a mountain lion. I'll go back to the station and hang signs up warning people” Jordan smiled “thank you. Uh Emily you know what to do” he said towards his deputy before leaving. Jordan knew it wasn't a mountain lion. He knew what was happening a werewolf was out of control, and he knew it wasn't one of his betas or Derek. That only left Peter and his pack or the supposedly new Alpha in town although Stiles could have been dreaming and it wasn't an actual memory. He arrived at the station minutes later and looked around rubbing his temples and eyes ‘if it's not werewolves its regular crime. Those poor people’ he thought to himself sadly. Jordan walked into the station then into his office; printing out mountain lion flyers. He knew it wasn't true, but he needed everything to seem normal. Walking out of his office he went to the bulletin board thumbtacking the flyer to it. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned around and stared into the face of a black haired, blue eyed, tall, properly dressed man. He blinked “may I help you?” he asked. The mans thin pink lips curved into a smirk “yes, you can. I lost my...son I was hoping you've seen him. He's been missing since yesterday” he held up a picture. Jordans heart skipped a beat and his face fell the picture he looked at was one of Stiles. Although he didn't look the same. He looked unhappy and a little dazy as if he was under the influence of a heavy drug. Jordan fixed himself then smiled looking at the man “no, I haven't, but I'll put out a missing person's report” he took the photo. The man smiled widely “thank you, I really need to find him and as soon as possible” he turned around walking out of the station. Taking out his phone he looked around “hello?” a voice came through the other line “he's here” he answered.


	4. Theres A New Alpha In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I apologize for the lack of updates i have been extremely busy with school and i had a two week vacation to go on for a graduation. I have also become more self aware of my writing. Because of this i hope it will improve and become better. This new writing style of spacing was suggested by a comment i received. I hope this will be a bit easier to read. Anyway, i plan on updating at least every weekend, but we will see. Thank you to everyone who has been enjoying this fiction. Honestly i didn't expect people to grasp on to the story as much as they have so thank you very very much. Well, ill stop rambling. Please enjoy this next chapter and many more to come.

 Stiles laid on the couch accompanied by Derek who was once again on his phone. Stiles raised his eyebrow while putting a piece of popcorn into his mouth. His eyes darted back to the tv. Derek had put on the first episode of star wars for him, and set him up with a blanket, popcorn, and some soda.

Stiles’ mind began to wonder why Derek was so mysterious. He was either on his phone or being what stiles would call ‘sour’. He looked back at Derek, putting a piece of popcorn into his mouth again “are you cheating on Jordan?” he asked breaking the thick silence between them.

Dereks head slowly turned to look at Stiles. His jaw clenched, and Stiles could see anger behind his dark eyes “no” Derek bluntly replied, a deep growl formed under his breath. Stiles looked back at the tv, gulping.

His chest clinched a bit under Derek's icy stare “it's just..” he paused for a moment trying to find the right words. He didn't want to set Derek off anymore “you're always on your phone. I just assumed-” he was interrupted by the classical music of the doorbell echoing throughout the house.

They both looked towards the door then simultaneously back at each other. “upstairs now” Derek hissed through gritted teeth. He wasn't expected guest at this time and whoever it was might be trouble.

Stiles refused, shaking his head “no.” he retorted “you don't know who that is and-” “right now Stiles!” Derek shouted in a hushed tone. Stiles locked in an intense stare with Derek's brown eyes. The doorbell rang once again.

Stiles waited for Derek to give up, but it seemed Derek had no intentions of giving him his way. Stiles wasn't sure how long they had been staring at each other, but it felt like thirty minutes. Stiles rolled his eyes before reluctantly going upstairs.

Derek waited until Stiles was cleared from view before opening the door. He cleared his throat looking at a tall fair haired man with blue eyes, and a faint scar across his right cheek. He was dressed in black dress pants most likely belonging to a suit, a white button up shirt, and a black sports jacket “hello Mr. Hale. I'm Valter Eriksson.” he introduced himself, his voice carried by a thick swedish accent.

Derek looked him up and down quickly. It was strange for them to have company because they lived so far out from town. People were either lost or they were looking for the place and Valter -as he introduced himself- seemed to be looking for the place.

Valter smelt, and looked like an alpha. Alphas usually dressed well and were always concerned about appearance. Some believed how the alpha looks and carries him or herself is how they run their packs.

Derek was never one of these alphas his pack could take care of themselves. Weather than running it like his betas were his property he treated them as family. Dereks mind immediately went to the fact he might be Stiles alpha with his thick swedish accent and well dress attire “How can I help you?” he asked, coldly.

Valter grinned softly and stepped forward, his foot on the borderline of the doorway “i'm sorry i haven't introduced myself sooner. I have been busy trying to find something that I lost. An omega named Stiles.

Maybe you've seen him” his eyes flashed a bright vibrant blue as his canines retracted. Derek blinked at him, unimpressed by his theatrics “i haven't seen any omegas” he crossed his arms. Derek didn't like any alphas intruding on his territory.

His territory ran from his house through the town of Beacon Hills and because of this if any alphas did want to meet with him he usually set up meetings outside the range of his home.

Valters grin fell, becoming a crooked smile “well, if you do. Let me know. It is very important I find him as soon as possible” the sound of Jordans squad car pulling into the driveway made Valter turn on his heels.

Jordan emerged from his car with a smile “hello, I'm Jordan Parrish” he introduced himself. He passed Valter, coming to a standstill next to Derek. His arm wrapped around Derek's waist, softly squeezing.

Valter looked between the both of them then nodded, slightly “Valter Eriksson. Well, I suppose I should get going. Let me know if you find what I'm looking for Mr. Hale. I should not have to remind you that keeping an omega from its alpha is a crime” Valter spat.

His eyes looked at Derek's expressionless face. Jordan looked between them as Derek nodded “if i hear anything. Ill let you know” Valter walked back to his black car and climbed inside.

He looked up at the house before speeding off. Derek kept his keen eyes on Valters car until even his eyes could no longer see it in the distance. He walked into the house with Jordan right behind him “Stiles you can come out now!” he yelled upstairs.

Stiles walked downstairs eagerly awaiting for what they were going to say; his heart in his throat. He sat down on the couch and watched Jordan pull the heavy, dark blue drapes close before taking a seat next to him. Derek refused to sit.

He took to standing with his muscled arms crossed and a finger pressed to his chin in ponderment. Silence fell upon the three. Quite that seemed to last for hours although it had only been a few minutes. Stiles clenched his sweaty, clammy, palms.

“who was that?” he asked. His heart was in his dry throat as he bite on his thumbnail in anticipation. Once again there was silence until Derek replied in a strong tone “an alpha named Valter. He's looking for you and by the sounds of it he needs you back as soon as possible” Derek rubbed his temple.

A small headache formed in the front of his head. He was hungry and concerned for everyone's well-being. “Derek…” Jordan whispered, looking up at him

“i'm fine just a small headache” Derek smiled down at Jordan. His smile faded once he saw Jordan's expression.

Jordan nodded softly “I know..it's not that” he took a deep breath “when I was at the police station. A man came in asking for Stiles. He asked us to put out a missing person's report for him. Now, of course i'm not going to do that, but we need to know how many of them there are” Jordan stated.

Stiles looked between Derek and Jordan. The two seemed worried and at a lost. “maybe Deaton could give me something to jump my memories” he suggested half breathed. Jordan quickly looked at him and shook his head “no Stiles it's to danger-” “let's go and see” Derek interrupted.

He refused to look at Jordan's face he had an idea of what it looked like; like disbelief and betrayal. Derek knew it might be dangerous and that Jordan wouldn't approve, but they needed to know what they were up against and Stiles was willing to help.

Stiles nodded, standing up “let me just use the bathroom” he exited the living room with haste, running upstairs. Derek could feel the icy stare of Jordans slicing glare “don't look at me that way” he said casually.

Jordan shook his head “how could you be considering this?!” Jordan exclaimed. Derek looked at him in disbelief “he's a nice kid, yes, and do I want to make sure he’s alright? Yes, but if we don't know anything about this new pack you **and**  the betas will be in more danger. Is that what you want?!” Derek could see the hurt in Jordan's pale face.

“I _promised_  I’d protect him” Jordan said softly. Derek took Jordan's hands softly within his “and we will. We just need to-” a loud bang echoed through the house abruptly interrupting their discussion. 

Jordan and Derek looked at each other briefly before running towards the bathroom. Derek knocked on the bathroom door “Stiles?!” he shouted. The sound of running water going down the drain was the only sound coming from behind the door. 

Derek quickly retrieved the key from above the doorway, unlocking it. Derek could feel the life drain out of his face at the sight before him. Jordan quickly dropped to the ground beside an unconscious Stiles. He held up Stiles head from the cold tile floor. Stiles was motionless and unresponsive “Call Deaton!”


	5. The Story of Omegas

Stiles awoke from unconsciousness. An echoing groan of discomfort poured from his partly opened, dry lips. His chocolate eyes scanned the surrounding area, his  vision a bit blurry and unsettled. To his right there appeared to be a sink and x-rays of animals displayed, to his left there was a table with doctor equipment on it, and above him was a dimly burning light.

 

Underneath his body felt cold, and hard like a slab of rock or metal. Stiles ears grew to that of a wolf in order to hear his surroundings a bit clearer. All he heard were cats and dogs, and all he smelt was disinfectant.

Stiles registered he must be back at Deaton's office unless someone other than Derek and Jordan had taken him.

 

He sat up, rubbing his still somewhat bury eyes. The door creaked opened a bit getting his attention. A boy he recognized as Scott looked inside “great you're awake” he stated in a happy tone. Stiles shifted a bit as Scott entered the room. He wasn't sure how to feel about him. 

 

Derek had said to stay away from him; that his pack was no good, but Scott looked like he was just a regular kid. Stiles cleared his dry, scratchy throat “y-yeah” he stuttered in reply. He gulped before taking a chucking deep breath “I must've passed out from dizziness that's all.” Stiles stomach was in his throat as the words rolled off his tongue.

 

He wasn't  entirely sure what had happened. He remembered going to the bathroom then going to wash his hands, but after that he woke up here ”Where's Derek and Jordan?” he asked his eyes following Scott's movements. Scott gave him a compassionate smile and replied “they're in the waiting room. Talking with Deaton. I'll go tell them you're awake” he turned towards the sink and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. 

 

Scott handed the refreshing liquid to Stiles who gulped it down in two breaths. He wiped his dripping mouth and chin. Stiles throat felt like a dry desert even after the water. Scott looked at him with raised eyebrows “dude” he said with a light chuckle “can I get you some more water?” Stiles could feel his lips curl under into a flat line. He nodded in embarrassment, looking up at Scott through his lashes.

 

Scott took the glass refilling it once more before handing it back to him. Stiles was more than happy to take it, but this time took small gulps as to not make a mess. Scott walked out of the room, presumably going to get Derek and Jordan.

 

Stiles head ached in the back where he had hit it on the tile, his throat was slick with thirst, and he felt clammy. A few moments passed before Stiles heard the faint creaking of the door again. Derek and Jordan stood in the narrow hallway allowing Deaton to pass through before they stepped inside. Derek and Jordan stood to the side of the room, looking at Stiles with soft eyes. 

 

Deaton held a clipboard to his chest and pulled up a seat next to Stiles before asking how he was doing. Stiles scuffed in reply “I passed out then woke up in a strange place. Im freaking out. I don't know what's going on and those two are acting as if I have some sort of werewolf infection...do I? Do I have a werewolf infection?” Stiles voice went from sarcastic to very serious.

 

Derek shook his head “No, you don't” he answered firmly. Deaton looked down at the clipboard in his hands “Stiles do you know how old you are?” he asked his pen ready to write down Stiles’ response. Stiles shook his head “maybe seventeen. My memories are blury” he was beginning to worry and slightly panic. 

 

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on and if he was perfectly honest he didn't want to know. “He looks about seventeen” said Deaton whilst looking at Derek and Jordan. The couple gave him a collective head nod. “Scott bring in about a three liter water jug please” Deaton called out into the hallway.

 

Within minutes Scott carried in a three liter jug, sloshing full of cold water. He set it next to Stiles “would you do me a favor and drink that please?” Deaton asked his eyes not leaving his clipboard. Stiles unscrewed the top and began to chug the entire thing.

 

Jordan stared in amazement at the Stiles. While Derek seemed very disinterested, as if this was a regularly accruing event.  Then again this must be normal. I should get used to this werewolf way of life. Jordan thought to himself.

 

Stiles sat the emptied jug on the metal slab next to him. His breathing was deep and ragged, but his thirst was definitely gone. Deaton looked up from his clipboard “Stiles do you know why Omegas were bred?” he asked, placing his pen behind his ear. Stiles shook his head in response feeling  as if he were a science experiment and the smallest person in the room. 

 

“Well, a long time ago in ancient Rome people began to..we can call it experiment with different lovers. Some of these lovers turned out to be gay. Not just humans, werewolves too. So, werewolves were experimenting more and more. The main top Alphas, My family. Began to worry that with all these gay werewolves will there be any offspring. Which of course there were straight wolves, but they liked to think outside of the box. They devised a plan to breed- with the help of some witches- a werewolf and they called them omegas. The omegas would essentially be men who could go into heat and conceive children with another men. Usually the birth would happen by C-section and therefore werewolves wouldn't die out because of Omegas and females. Now omegas are highly regarded and to get one is next to impossible unless you have money. Usually they're used as slaves or pets and go into heat around their sixteenth year of life or earlier with added hormones.” Derek explained.

 

Stiles sat in utter confusion and shock. He didn't know any of this and now he feared to ask the one question which prod his mind like a rusted knife “I'm going to go into heat, aren't i? That's why I passed out and why I'm so thirsty” Stiles looked between the four people in the room. 

 

Only Jordan nodded in response. The rest stayed quiet, looking at him like he was a ticking time bomb. Stiles looked down at his hands, playing with his nimble fingers “w-what will happen?” his voice cracked with his question. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know.

 

Deaton was first to speak, him being a medical professional and Derek not exactly looking thrilled to give the ‘you're going into heat’ talk. Deaton took a deep breath “at first you'll experience sweats. Then mood swings, and of course thirst.  It'll go into more intense rounds after that. You'll want to breed with the alpha around you. This being Mr. Hale if he doesn't give you back to your actual alpha. You'll want to be knotted, but if anyone does that you'll be their omega. Unless someone takes you through a rigorous unbounding process which we won't discuss. You'll be hungry and sleepy most of the time-” Deaton was interrupted before he went into a very long medical encyclopedia rendition of an Omegas heat cycle.

 

“So basically I'll be acting like I'm a pregnant female on her time of the month? Only more horny” asked Stiles as he picked at the cuticles of his nails.

 

Deaton nodded “that is correct” 

“for how long?” Stiles not daring to look up asked.

“about a week. Then it should subside. The first time will be hard. Because you won't have an alpha to my knowledge and it will be your first time. It may sound easy, but it's far from it.” Deaton looked at Derek.

 

He seemed to be looking down at Stiles with the most hardened worried expression Deaton had seen on his face in a long time. Jordan came to sit next to Stiles, giving him a hug from the side and patted his shoulder sympathetically “it'll be alright” he reassured him.

 

With Jordans guiding hand on his lower back Stiles stood up. He turned towards Deaton before saying “thank you” and smiling sheepishly. Deaton nodded “you're welcome. You two just provide him with plenty of water. Give him his own private room and have one of the females bring him the things he needs.” Deaton instructed while walking the three of them to the front door.

 

Derek nodded to Deaton and Jordan placed Stiles in the car. Derek drove off. The car ride home was quiet until Jordan spoke breaking the silence “Derek what are we doing for dinner?” he asked looking at Derek with big green-brown eyes. Derek looked at him, a small smile curving the corner of his lips “we'll order a pizza” he replied. 

 

Stiles looked out the window at the passing trees, thinking about everything that happened. As the road turned to the gravel of their driveway Stile could hear an exclamation “oh no” come from Jordan. He looked out the front window to see a black car parked in the driveway. For a moment Stiles thought it was Valter back for him. That he knew he was there and would take him away. His heart skipped a beat and he felt as if his eyes were tearing up. 

 

Stiles could hear a sigh escape Jordan's mouth “what is  he  doing here” he spat out in a tone of frustration. Derek shook his head “I don't know, but I'll find out. Stay in the car” he instructed as he shut the door.

 

Stiles pressed his ear to the glass and relaxed, letting his wolf hearing take over 

“nephew” said the man in a semi-deep voice 

“what are you doing here peter?” Derek asked, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. 

 

So that was peter. Scotts alpha. Stiles felt relief flood over his emotions. The man didn't look as misusing as he thought.  

“I heard there's a new Alpha in town. Yet I wasn't informed. Why was that?” Peter replied. 

“I was planning to tell everyone at tonight's meeting.” Derek remarked. 

“ah, yes, well, he came to my door asking if I knew you. To which I replied I did and he asked if I knew you had any new omegas. Imagine my surprise. Of course I said no and he skipped on his merry little way.” Peter paused for a moment before asking “who's that?” 

 

Stiles breath hitched and he slid back. Peter saw him. He wasn't sure what to do. He was frozen, his heart in his throat. 

“it's Jordan and our friend” Derek replied blandly 

“right. Well, I'll see you tonight” Peter receded to his car and drove off. 

 

Stiles flinched when Derek opened the car door “let's go inside” he said, grabbing his keys. Stiles followed the two into the house “what did he want?” Jordan asked briefly before taking off his shoes. “he wanted to know about Stiles” Derek replied, walking to the kitchen. 

 

Lydia stood in the kitchen with Cora making what seemed like pink rice crispy treats. Derek looked at them in confusion then around at the mess of a kitchen “it's for school. We'll clean it up. Oh and Peter is outside” Lydia announced while stirring.

 

“we know. Derek talked to him. Now why does he know about Stiles, Derek?” Jordan asked, sitting down at the island “apparently Valter went to his house and started asking questions” said Derek. Stiles sat down at the island a few seats away from Jordan. 

 

His head was spinning and he felt like he was starving “I need water” he uttered softly. Derek handed him a tall glass of already poured cold water with ice. Stiles took it and gulped it down then proceeded to suck on the ice cubes as if they were from God.

 

Lydia and Cora looked at Jordan in confusion “he's going into heat” he explained. The both of them said “ohh” in unison before going back to stirring. Stiles rolled his eyes  tell everyone why don't you. Scream it from the rooftops while you're at it  he thought. Jordan looked at Derek who was setting butter crackers, white cheese and finger fruit such as grapes, cherries, and sliced apples on a plate in neat sections. 

 

Jordan sighed “so, what's going to happen at the meeting tonight?” he picked a grape off the plate. His action was met with Derek's stare of death. Jordan placed it back on the plate and thought  Derek usually doesn't share, but he shares with me. Why did h- . his inner monologue was stopped short when he saw Derek setting the plate in front of Stiles. Jordan felt a warmness in his heart seeing Derek care for Stiles. “I don't know. Coras going to sit in tonight of all nights so that should be interesting” Derek replied making another plate for Jordan and himself. 

 

He sat next to his lover putting a grape in his mouth “I'm going too” Jordan stated chewing the grape. 

“fine. Who's going to watch Stiles?” Derek looked over at Stiles who scuffed “watch Stiles? I can watch myself” Stiles said a bit offended his mouth filled with cracker and cheese.

“I will. Me and liam it'll be no problem” Lydia offered with a small beaming smile.

 

Usually she wouldn't offer to help in anything, but these meetings ran long and she could sneak some friends over. The sound of footsteps banging down the stairs was heard when Liam appeared in the corner of the kitchen entrance “we will do what now?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

He didn't appreciate Lydia signing him up for things without his permission “watch Stiles while the alphas go to the  meeting ” Lydia hissed the last part through gritted teeth. Liam shrugged “alright. I'll do it.” he understood now what Lydia was pulling.  Derek and Jordan looked at each other and nodded “alright. Stiles this isn't saying you can't take care of yourself. Just with your heat coming and us not knowing why you have no memories we want you safe.” Jordan explained. 

 

Stiles reluctantly nodded while eating. Derek looked Lydia and Liam “ok here are the rules as always no friends over, make sure he eats whenever he wants and drinks water whenever he wants. Liam you are not to go into his room at anytime. Lydia if anything starts to go wrong you call us. For example if liam starts to excessively follow Stiles around and gets clinging. Because that's a sign of heat and we will be home immediately” Derek instructed.

 

Lydia and Liam nodded with smiles. Jordan stood up “let's go make up Stiles room” he took Derek's hands and the two walked upstairs. They walked to the bedroom right next to theirs that was reserved for guests. It was a spacious area with a desk, bedside table, Queen sized bed, flat screen tv, and a sliding mirror door closet. They began to change the sheets “I hope he’ll be ok while we're gone” Jordan said softly. 

  
Derek looked at him “he'll be fine. He's not a child or a dog. He's a teenager who is more than capable of taking care of himself. Besides if anything goes wrong we can blame it on Liam and Lydia” Derek joked. Jordan chuckled throwing a pillow at him. 


	6. Into the Wolves Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank you all for putting such lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarking my work. You have no idea how happy it makes me. I would like for you guys maybe to tell me if you'd like longer chapters or if the length is just fine. I know when I read fanfictions if it's too long I lose interest. This chapter will be a bit longer than the others. Also to note While they are at the meeting the story will be told in Jordan's POV. The story will change to see what Stiles, Lydia and liam are doing and will be in Stiles POV once again. Another strong note at the end of this chapter there is light what could be considered as ‘sexual activity’

 

Jordan looked out the car window as Derek drove towards the meeting. His stomach was in twisted knots, and he felt as if he would throw up. Jordan had never been to one of these meetings before; partly because it was werewolf business and he was not one, and because since he wasn't a werewolf the other alphas didn't accept his and Derek's relationship. They would usually make passive-aggressive passes at it. Saying  things like they knew a nice werewolf that would be perfect for Derek or they didn't understand why Derek would choose him. Even though Derek always reassured him that he loved Jordan because he was different and the complete opposite to him it still hurt.

 

Jordan was lost in thought and his own self pity until out of his peripheral vision he saw Derek staring at him with inward eyebrows, and an expression as if to ask if Jordan was going to be sick. Jordan scuffed in a relaxed manner “what are you looking at?” he asked, leaning his head against his propped up fist.

 

Derek looked towards the road again “you smell like fear” he stated in a monotoned voice. Jordan rolled his eyes in disbelief “I do not” he protested. At times Jordan didn't like being with Derek because his werewolf senses always gave away Jordans emotions. If he was angry or upset, Derek would know. If he was sad Derek would know. Derek seemed to know everything while Jordan knew very little.  

 

“Yes, you do” Cora called out from the backseat. Jordan looked at her, his orange hellhound eyes ablaze “what is this gang up on Jordan day?” he asked in an angry, sarcastic tone. Jordan was nervous he couldn't deny that to himself.

 

It was as if he was going into a lion's den and he was a vulnerable baby gazelle. His eyes went back to their normal color of greenish blue. Jordan turned away from Cora, meeting with Derek's eyes and raised eyebrow. Derek turned his vision back to the road, pulling into the parking lot. “Cora get out and wait outside” he said looking at her.

 

Cora followed the instructions and got out, slamming the door behind her. Derek locked the car doors then turned to face Jordan. Who tried his best to avoid Derek's stare. A thick, sappy silence laid across the car.

 

Jordan bit his lip, keeping his focus at the building in front of them. He pulled out his phone, checking the time. It was 7:50pm. If Derek waited any longer he'd be the last one to show up. Jordan knew Derek wasn't going to let him out until he talked to him, and he surely wasn't going inside without Jordan.

 

He wanted to come; he wanted this. He didn't know why he ever wanted to be put in this situation. It was for Stiles. That's why. Jordan turned face Derek and was met by Derek's usual scowling expression. Jordan sucked in a deep breath “I know I shouldn't have done that to her. I'll apologize” he said, a small apologetic smile curving his lips.

 

Derek merely blinked at him “that's not why we're still in the car” he stated. Derek had the same monotone voice as before. Jordan's smile faded away. He hated the way Derek talked when he was acting like his alpha self. The Derek, Jordan usually knew was caring and sort of sweet, but whenever Jordan messed up he turned into the Derek everyone else knew.

 

Jordan couldn't help to rub his temples. He had grown a piercing headache and his stomach situation was no better than before. After a few moments of silence he had to ask “then why are we still in the car?”

 

“Because you're nervous. And you smell like you're nervous, and if you smell like you're nervous they won't hesitate to tear you apart. Figuratively” Derek respond, his muscled arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Oh figuratively?! Figuratively?! And how do you know that won't actually happen?! How do you know I'll come out of there alive. I don't know how not to be nervous, Derek! Im literally going a wolves den. Not figuratively, literally and I'm scared out of my mind. Usually we're at our house or on our territory. Well, this place is located on the four corner point of each pack's territory which means they can kill me. So, tell me how you know” Jordan exclaimed, his voice strained as he tried not to throw up. He wasn't one to feel panic.

 

Working as a police officer in Beacon Hills had its dangers, but nothing like this. Besides the ‘animal’ attacks things like regular crimes weren't as prominent, but when they happened they were usually minor crimes.

 

Jordan waited for Derek's response in icy silence that seemed to go on for an eternity although it had only been a few minutes. His hands slightly shook and his lip trembled a bit. He couldn't decide if he was angry at himself for insisting on coming or if he was angry at Derek for allowing him to come.

 

“I know because I'm going to be there and I won't let anyone hurt you. I know I won't let anyone hurt you because if they did I would have to start a turf war, and if that happened our betas. Yes, _our_ , Jordan. _Our_ betas will be caught in the crossfire and probably die. So, they will figuratively tear you apart because if _anyone_ so much as touches a hair on your head you will see a side of me you've never seen before. Now, we are going to calm down. Go inside. Sit as two alphas for our pack and see what anyone knows about this new alpha, Valter” Derek stated, his tone was Stiff and command full.  

 

Jordan nodded in response. He didn't know what to say. Derek was right it was their pack, and although he was still a bit nervous he knew walking into the lion's den wouldn't be that bad. Not when you have a lion protecting you. Derek leaned over the center island, dividing the two.

He kissed Jordan softly, his scruff tickling Jordans chin and cupids bow like it always did. Jordan smiled, his lips pressing against Derek's soft ones. The kiss gave him more confidence than years of Army training could ever do. It was warm and gave him the strength to carry on.

 

When Derek finally pulled away Jordan was a bit sorrowful, but he now could go in and face everyone “I'm ready” he said softly. Derek's lips curled into a half smiled and he unlocked the doors.

 

Jordan emerged from the car, breathing in the fresh night air. It was nice to feel the cold air on his hot face. He turned to Cora, his hands searching for pockets in his suit. He hated wearing suits, but Derek insisted they dressed nicely. Jordan let out a sigh “sorry. I shouldn't have taken what was happening out on you. It wasn't right” he wholeheartedly apologized. Jordan had never been one to snap in anger. Out of the two he was more of the passive type, letting insignificant things roll off his back.

 

Cora smiled a bit “It's alright. I'm nervous too. You'll be fine. Let's go” she said, leading the way. Her body confidently sashaying through the dimly lit parking lot, heels clicking on the gravel. Derek wrapped an arm around Jordan as they strolled after Cora. Taking in a deep breath Jordan looked up at the marble carved archway of the building.

 

The carvings bore a wolf face in the middle, its mouth outstretched, and fangs bared. Along the sides were what looked to be celtic runes, and there was an inscription above the wolf face in another language that looked to be latin.

 

Jordan leaned over to Derek as they passed below it “what does it mean?” he whispered, feeling a bit like an annoying girlfriend watching their boyfriends favorite movie series, but having no idea what's happening. Derek looked at him “Welcome children of the moon” he whispered back.

 

The door opened for them and they all stepped inside. It looked nothing like Jordan had imagined. The floor was a crisp white marble, and paintings hung in the hallway of past alphas.

 

He figured as much after seeing Derek's mother as they passed. He had never met her, but from the stories Derek had told he could only imagine she was a lovely woman. Jordan looked at Cora who seemed to be in as much awe as he was. He couldn't blame her, it was her first time. A beta could only be welcomed into the council's hall once they had reached eighteen.

 

Although it was still a bit funny to see her expression like this. She usually held an expression similar to her brothers’ only a bit more lively. Derek stopped at a door and knocked. A slide opened and florescent blue eyes peered through “ah, Mr. Hale. Welcome back” said a deep voice from behind the door. Derek nodded as the door swung open. Jordan followed Cora and Derek inside, taking a look behind the door at the bodyguard. He looked like he would kill a person without hesitation _then again he probably already has. I mean just look at his eyes._ Jordan thought to himself.

 

The room was large enough to sit about ten people, but only four alphas sat in their respective places today. The chairs were leather and spun, the table was white and grey marble, and there was, surprisingly, a service table filled with coffee, pastries, and fruit.

 

Jordan took a seat beside Derek, his eyes scanning the other alphas in the room. There was Derek, Peter, Brandon, and Mark. These Alphas ran different territories of the area. Dereks ran from his home through town, he had extended it when Jordan became sheriff.

 

Peters territory ran from where Derek's cut off in the woods down to a waterfall of a neighboring town. Brandons went from the end of town down the highway to where marks began, and Marks began from the highway all the way down until you crossed the line into the next county. There were other Alphas as well, but since this meeting wasn't mandatory they weren't present.

 

Jordan knew each of these Alphas. Not well, but knew them. They all had been by the house once or twice to inform Derek of something or to visit. Jordan usually referred to these visits as: Visits from the Grim Reapers.

 

Peter clearing his throat brought Jordan to attention “Derek I understand there's news you'd like to share with the group” a smug grin imprinted his voice.

 

“I first want to know why he's here” Mark spoke his voice was cold as he looked at Jordan. Mark was a brutally big fellow with blonde hair, and green eyes. He was the usual one to go after Jordan first. Jordan assumed because he was the eldest of the four.

 

Derek looked at Mark with an icy cold stare “Jordan is here because he decided he wanted to be. Also yes, Peter I do. It seems we have a new alpha in town.

Now, there's nothing to worry about. He came to my house asking for some omega. I'm sure once he finds him he’ll be gone” Derek remarked.

 

Jordan could feel the hard stares of all the alphas. He appreciated Derek standing up for him, but he always did. It was nothing new. There was a strong silence before Peter spoke again “yet you're hiding that omega from him. Therefore he won't leave”

 

“you're hiding an omega from his rightful owner?” Brandon asked in disbelief. Brandon was the youngest alpha. He was about nineteen with brown eyes and black hair. Derek had told Jordan he became alpha of his pack by killing the old one. Jordan just hoped none of their betas did that to Derek.

 

Jordan looked towards Derek expecting him to deny it. He wanted Derek to say ‘no of course not’ and leave it at that. Peter was never one for telling the truth, no one would believe his word over Dereks.

Although to his dismay Derek did the exact opposite causing Jordan to look at him with eyes holding a hurtful sorrow behind them.

 

“Yes, we are. For good reason. The boy stumbled his way into our territory and therefore he is our property now. We didn't steal anything. If Valter were paying attention he wouldn't have gotten away.” said Derek his voice calm.

 

Jordans heart clenched and ached. He couldn't believe his ears. Stiles wasn't someone's property. He was a boy and belonged to no one. Jordan knew Derek didn't believe what he was saying, but it was still a bit of a shock to hear him talk in such a manner.

 

“I'm sure he will not see it that way. Derek you are playing a dangerous game and once he goes into heat. What's his name? Valter you said. Well, Valter will be looking for him. Are you prepared for that fight?” Brandon asked, concern painting his tone.

 

Derek nodded “we are still trying to figure out why the boy has no memory. For all we know he could be kidnapped. Until we know for sure he will stay with us under our protection” Derek looked at Jordan who returned his gazed and nodded.

 

“and what happens when everything begins to go south?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

“We will handle it. Now, does anyone have any information on this new alpha? Other than he's Swedish?”  Jordan asked. To his surprise no one thought twice about him speaking.

 

“No, but I can get one of my older betas to run an internet check on him. Maybe we can find something” said Brandon

 

“and I have connections in one of the Swedish packs. I can see if anyone knows anything” Mark spoke, folding his fingers into a pyramid.

 

“That would be greatly appreciated” Derek smiled. Jordan had never seen Derek really smile at anyone, but him. _Ass kisser_ Jordan thought to himself with an in thought chuckle.

* * *

* * *

  


Stiles stood in the kitchen with his arms crossed as he warmed up a ham and cheese Hot Pocket in the microwave. Ever since Derek and Jordan left everything went a bit awry. First Liam invited his girlfriend, Hayden over and took her into his room, they haven't been heard from since.

 

Then Lydia invited her friends, Malia and Kira over for girl time and apparently it was no boys allowed. Stiles was left to fend for himself in a house he was a complete stranger to. Nevertheless it hadn't been that bad. Stiles had figured out how to work the Xbox, and Tv in the living room and found food. He supposed that was better than nothing. When the microwave beeped he removed his Hot Pocket, juggling the hot food back and forth between his hands until he put it on a plate. Stiles walked over to the couch and sat down, unpausing his video game.

 

The doorbell rang and an annoyed groan came from Stiles lips. He had just sat down. Who could that be at this hour? He thought to himself, standing up with his Hot Pocket in hand. When he opened the front door he saw the familiar face of Scott. He was dressed in jeans, a plain blue v neck t-shirt, and black vans. No veterinarian jacket which to Stiles was a sight. He had always saw him with it on. Stiles looked at him up and down with a surprised, and confused expression.

 

Last he checked this wasn't the veterinarians office. Although Scott seemed happy to seem him “hey dude are Kira and Malia here?” he asked with a friendly smile.

 

Stiles nodded “their up in Lydia's room” he responded, his head motioning up the stairs. Scott stepped to come inside, but Stiles moved to block the entrance “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to be letting you in” he said. His tone and demeanor were standoffish.

 

Scott rolled his brown eyes “look. I know Peter and Derek have their thing, but my fellow betas are upstairs and if I don't get them home before Peter gets home we're all going to wish I did” Scott's tone sounded urgent and pressing. Stiles bit his lip a bit. He wasn't sure about this, but what did he know?

 

Obviously Lydia let Kira and Malia in so maybe it was okay as long as Derek wasn't around. Also Scott didn't seem that harmful, after all he did help Stiles at the vet. Stiles moved aside allowing Scott to enter. Scott walked through the foyer of the house and looked into the living room “dude you're playing Grand Theft Auto V?” he asked walking to the tv.

 

Stiles nodded his mouth filled with Hot Pocket. He was very hungry and Scott had interrupted his meal. He swallowed before speaking again “you play?” he asked walking to Scott.

Scott sat on the couch “yeah. Want to play?”

 

Stiles wasn't sure. Scott really should be going he wasn't sure when Derek and Jordan would be home. Stiles took one looked at the time and decided one quick game wouldn't hurt. He took a seat next to Scott, turning on another controller and handing it to him.

 

The two played the game for what seemed like hours although Stiles was sure it was only a few minutes. He enjoyed Scotts company a lot and was sure if it was a different situation they would be best friends. The two talked about meaningless things while playing the game like how many licks they thought it took to get to a Tootsie Pop.

 

Stiles paused the game at the sound of footsteps coming downstairs. He turned his head away from the tv to see Liam headed to the kitchen, shirtless. Liam took two water bottles,and a bowl from the refrigerator before nodding at Scott and Stiles, receding back to his room without a word.

 

Stiles blinked “that was not unexpected” he looked back at Scott almost banging heads. Scott was remarkably close and appeared to be sniffing him. Stiles, to his surprise, didn't seem to mind Scott being so close. His body grew warmer, and he realized he wanted Scott closer.

 

Stiles wanted to feel Scott's body pressed against his in a way he'd never wanted anything before. He began to grow hotter, as his body started to feel tingly all over.

 

Scott's eyes flashed to a fierce golden yellow as he leaned in, kissing Stiles in a rough, passionate manner. Stiles let out an uncontrollable moan, wrapping his arms around Scott's neck. He ran his fingers through Scott's soft, brown hair then pulled him in closer. Stiles could feel Scott’s hands on his small hips, restraining his strength in order squeeze them gently.

 

Stiles couldn't help, but let out another moan. His breath hitching, as Scott began to rotate his hips forward. The two broke away for a moment to remove each other's shirts. Stiles looked down at Scotts well sculpted body and couldn't help, but feel inadequate. His body was very spindly and lack any muscle definition, but it didn't seem as though Scott minded. After a few seconds Scott buried his face into Stiles neck, nipping and kissing on the tender skin.

 

Stiles placed his hands on Scott's lower body, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Stiles fingers came up from Scott's waistline to trace circles around his back muscles.

 

The faint sound of Scott growling into Stiles’ neck made it vibrate a bit. Scott pulled Stiles back upward to pull him closer. Every inch on their bodies pressed together. Stiles could feel Scotts heartbeats fast and desirable pace, as if he was chasing something. Stiles’ temperature rose, sweat beaded his forehead. All he wanted were all his clothes off and to feel Scott completely.

 

Their surroundings melted away like candle wax. All Stiles could feel, sense, and think of was them embraced in eachothers arms. Scott softly grinded his groin against Stiles’. Stiles tilted his head back to let out a breath of ecstasy and allowing Scott more room to do as he saw fit. Stiles closed his eyes, as he felt the unsnapping and unzipping of his jeans. Scotts hand reached into the opening and rubbed his stiffening length. Stiles felt nothing, but the desire to have Scott take him over completely. To make him his play thing.

 

“Get off him!” the sound of Derek's angry voice echoed throughout the house. Stiles vision of everything flooded back. His senses returned to normal as his temperature began to lower. All the desire he felt only moments before had disappeared.

 

When he realized he laid half naked under Scott, his cheeks grew rosy in color from embarrassment. Scott was jerked off of Stiles by Derek then pinned, roughly against the wall by his sternum “what are you doing in my house?!” Derek roar shook the structure.

 

“I came here to get Kira and Malia!” Scott struggled against Derek's grasp. His jeans pulled halfway down.

“Kira and Malia…” Derek murmured. Thundering footsteps came down the stairs as everyone entered the living room. Lydia, Malia, Kira, Liam, and Hayden all entered and started wide eyed.

 

Derek let go of Scott “everyone who doesn't live here get out of my house. Now” Derek hissed through gritted teeth and a locked jaw. Scott grabbed his shirt off the coffee table, and ran out of the house with the others. Jordan sat down next to Stiles, jerking head to the side.

 

Stiles winced. He wasn't expected to get manhandled “what are you doing?” he hissed, trying pull away, but Jordan kept a firm grip on his arm and jaw “checking you for bite marks” Jordan replied. Everyone stood in silence.

 

Stiles could feel the tension in the air, everyone was waiting for Derek to speak or rather to yell. After five minutes of silence Derek took in a breath “do you two realize what you did? You not only broke a rule which was never let one of Peter's betas into this house. You put Stiles in a situation he shouldn't have been in and weren't watching him like you should have been. Get upstairs both of you. I don't want to hear anything from both of you all night. We'll talk about this in the morning” Derek stated in a restrained calm tone.

 

Lydia and Liam ran upstairs without any hesitation. Once they were gone Derek walked over to Stiles, and stood over him like a towering giant. Stiles looked up at him through his long lashes, sheepishly. Derek kneeled down his eyes scanning over Stiles’ body “go take a shower then go to bed. You've had quite a long day” he instructed. His tone was light and more caring than it was angry and frustrated.

 

Stiles looked at him, confused. He expected to be yelled at, expected Derek to treat him like the others. Stiles stood up, picking up his shirt before running upstairs. Derek sat next to Jordan, putting his head in his hands.

 

He felt the comforting circular motion of Jordan's hand on his back “Derek it's alright.”

Derek shook his head “no it's not. You know what would've happened if we didn't come home in time.” Derek replied, running his hands through his thick black hair before looking up at Jordan.

 

Jordan nodded “I know, but we did. Come on let's go to upstairs” Jordan said taking Derek's hand.

 

When Stiles stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of Liam's pajamas He walked down the hall to his room and opened his door. On the nightstand he found a plate of fresh fruit and a jug of water. He didn't deserve it. He didn't feel like he deserved to be treated so nicely.

 

Stiles shook his head walking to Jordan and Derek's room. He bit his lip in thought. Maybe he should leave it alone. Never bite the hand that feeds you and such. His hand reluctantly curled into a fist and he knocked on the door.

 

The knock was greeted with the sound of Jordan saying “come in” Stiles entered the room in a shy shuffle. It was as big as a master bedroom should be, hardwood cherry floors, a darkly decorated king sized bed, a flat screen tv, and a ceiling hung circle swinging chair.

 

Stiles supposed it was nice. Jordan laid in the bed, reading the book Flowers In The Attic in his pajamas. The sound of the shower going and lack of Derek ment he was bathing, but Stiles was tired and wanted to get this over with besides talking to Jordan may be a bit easier. He shut the door behind himself and stood in front of the bed, looking down at his feet “why aren't you two upset with me?” he asked, quietly.

 

Jordan sat down his book with a smile. To him Stiles was adorable like a little puppy “we aren't upset with you because we knew you can't control your urges right now.”

 

Stiles was offended by Jordan's response. He looked the man in the eyes, his arms crossed “I can too! I can control my urges I'm not some creepy pervert!” he exclaimed

 

“I never said you were. Do you even like Scott in that way? Hm? Would you consider going on a date with him?” Jordan asked in rebuttal.

 

Stiles shook his head “no, no I don't...I just..I couldn’t stop” he admitted, embarrassed beyond belief.

 

Jordan nodded “exactly. Me and Derek know this which is why we asked the others to keep an eye on you. It's not you. It's your body. Now I think you should get some rest. You must be tired” Jordan said with a smile.

  
“yeah I am pretty exhausted. Goodnight” Stiles walked out of the room, closing the door. He walked back to his bedroom and sat down, eating a bit of the fruit before laying down. Stiles looked out the window up at the moon and stars before closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.  


	7. The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature Stiles going into heat. There will be explicit sexual content. However, you can skip over this chapter and it will not affect the storyline at all. :)

Stiles awoke with a soft groan. His body inexplicably ached, and his pajamas felt uncomfortably heavy against his flushed, clammy, and tender skin. His vision was blurred, but he could make out the moonlight streaming from his window. 

 He sat up from the sweat dampened sheets as a cooling breeze flowed from the partly opened window, leaving his skin with goose bumps.

Stiles stood and his head began to spin. With a sickly groan he put his hands on his knees. There was a growing hunger in his belly like he had never known before. Looking at the platter that had been filled with fruit hours before he sighed remembering he’d eaten it all prior to falling asleep.

 

Taking a deep breath Stiles stood up and  stumbled his way towards the door. The hallway was pitch black excepted for a Tv light creeping from under Derek and Jordan's door. Stiles decided to go ask them if he could have a snack. 

 Walking down the hallway was a bit of a challenge. His legs felt as though they would collapse at any moment which didn't help the fact he was lightheaded, and felt like he was literally starving. 

 

 Stiles cracked Jordan and Derek's door. The Tv was on some shopping channel and a woman asked if they could resist such a great deal. However, Derek and Jordan  were cuddling and sound asleep. 

Stiles didn't want to wake them for something as stupid as a snack. He went to walk away, but a sweet and salty aroma stopped him. 

 

Taking a deep inhalation Stiles bit his lip at the stench filling his senses. Every nerve in his body stood on end and his fingers twitched at his side. The sensation of being on fire flowed throughout his physique, making the hairs on his arms and neck prickle. 

 

 Stiles found himself walking inside the room. His bare feet coasting across the cooling floor relieved a bit of the heat inside him. His stomach twisted in knots and his cock twitched with anticipation as he neared Derek's side of the bed. 

 

 Taking a deep breath he climbed the side and sat on the corner. There was a small voice in his head telling him to go back to his room, but it was overran with images of Derek bending him over and his assumingly large appendage entering Stiles tight hole. 

 Resting his head on Derek's hip Stiles expelled a loud groan. Dereks scent filled him with intense desire and longing. Stiles breath became heavier and his pajamas weighed him down even more. Sweat beaded his forehead and dripped down his cream pale face. The lubrication between his bottom grew more intense as Stiles’ hand slipped under the blanket and rested on Derek's limp cock. He massaged it softly, but pulled it away as Derek moved.

 

Derek turned his body away from Jordan and sat up. His eyes met Stiles lustful gaze and his nose filled with the sickly sweet smell of Stiles hormones. He watched as Stiles propped himself up on his knees and kissed him gently. Derek lightly sucked and tugged on his bottom lip. His length grew stiffer as Stiles quietly moaned. Stiles’ soft, twigy hands creased Derek's face and he ran his fingers through his thick black hair. 

 

 With the tight grasp and tugging of his hips Stiles was flipped onto his back. Derek's kisses peppered down his neck, and his strong, slightly calloused hands explored down Stiles nimble frame. The longing in Stiles belly grew with each teasing stroke to his flattened stomach, and small chest. His breath deepened as he sunk deeper and deeper into the mattress. 

Jordan rustled and turned over to his side.  A sleepily mumbled. “Shit.” Escaped his lips and he turned on the lamp. The bright yellow glow burned Stiles not yet adjusted eyes. Although he didn't mind and apparently neither did Derek because he continued to lick his stomach and place love bites upon it.

  Stiles’ breath hitched in excitement, feeling his pajama pants being pulled down his waist. It would be reliving to be finally rid of clothing. Gazing down his brown eyes caught sight of a black band around Derek's wrist. His mind was fuzzy and not particularly together, but when Derek pulled back and growled, holding his shaking hand Stiles put two and two together. He glared at Jordan who held a remote in his hand.  _ A fucking electric shock collar. Seriously?!  _ Stiles snapped in his head. 

 

  “Damn it we said five! That wasn't five Jordan!” Derek's tongue lashed, his vibrant blue eyes staring furiously at Jordan. He took the wristlet off and stood. His length visibility making a tent in the thin fabric of his boxers. “Well, we said five on the fact I caught you before his pants were off. Considering they were almost off I put it to eight.” Jordan retorted. 

Stiles looked between the two of them. Their voices sounding muffled in his ears. Standing he jumped on Derek, wrapping his arms and legs firmly around his brood body. Kissing his neck Stiles couldn't think of anything but the erected cock pressing into his bottom. He shifted to settle down onto it not caring they were separated by thin clothing, but Jordan pulled him away. Stiles whined in protest and struggled against his hold. He wanted Derek and Jordan was getting in the way of that. With a high pitched whine Stiles bit at Jordan's arms as he dragged him out of the room. 

 

 Jordan didn't flinch and continued to drag Stiles kicking and screaming downstairs. Placing Stiles in a chair he looked at him with dead eyes. Standing Stiles stared at Jordan for a moment with a clenched jaw and balled fists then ran for the stairs. Sprinting after him Jordan grabbed his small waist. He grunted as Stiles landed jabs to his ribs, but sat him back in the chair anyway. With a growl he said. “Stay still.” and walked over to the refrigerator. Taking a plate with a few watermelon slices on it he set it down in front of Stiles he smiled. Stiles looked at him then at the watermelon, picking up a slice Jordan feared him choking as he woofed it down. 

 

 Derek walked down stairs and motioned for Jordan to follow him to the living room. Standing in the room the two looked at each other for a moment in silence before Derek took a deep breath. “You're going to need to take care of this. I can't.” He said, crossing his arms. Jordan gawked at him. “Why can't you? He doesn't even want me. He wants you and honestly you want him. I see no reason for me to take care of something you obviously-” Jordan stopped short realizing  _ why _ Derek couldn't do it. “Oh, because you'll want to knot him and you can't. I see.” he said, nodding. From the kitchen they could hear Stiles shout. “You know for a sheriff you're not that good at detective work!” 

 

  Derek snickered then stopped noticing Jordan peering at him with cut eyes. “Love you.” He cooed, kissing Jordan softly. “Yeah, yeah.” Jordan replied, waving his hand. They walked back to Stiles who had finished eating. Stiles stood, jogging to Derek he jumped onto him, wrapped his legs around his waist, and kissed him rather roughly. Now that he was full and no longer weak he was no longer okay with being soft and gentle.

 

To his dismay Derek pushed him away and turned him towards Jordan. “You're going to sleep with Jordan for tonight.” He whispered, patting Stiles bottom and pushing him foreword. Stiles frowned with disappointment as his body was wrapped in Jordan's arms. He liked Jordan, but he smelt different than Derek and didn't give off any of the Alpha pheromones he craved. “Come on.” Jordan sweetly urged him towards the steps. 

 Stiles walked upstairs with slight hesitation. He wasn't going to be easy to handle. He wanted Derek and was determined to get his way. Digging his heels into the ground he refused to enter the room he had been sleeping in. Jordan tagged his arm, but he wouldn't move. “Stiles. Don't be difficult.” He hissed through gritted teeth. Stiles eyed him and shook his head. “I want an Alpha and you're not one. I'll be as difficult as I want.” He stated, sitting on the ground. 

 

 Stiles could smell the tangy scent of Jordans frustration. The bigger man walked behind him. Picking him off the ground he threw him over his shoulder. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. Jordan didn't seem strong enough to pick him up. Yet he did it as if Stiles was a sack of disobedient  potatoes. 

 

 Setting Stiles on the bed Jordan turned around and locked the door. As he walked back Stiles shrunk into the bed. Without a word Jordan took off Stiles’ shirt and removed his pajamas. A soft blush appeared on Stiles’ cheeks as his hardened cock ejected from his pants and nakedly throbbed in the air.     

 

 Jordan let out a soft chuckle and took off his own pajamas. His heavy body laid over Stiles’ making him softly moan as their skin made contact. There was something primitive about Jordan. He wasn't a werewolf for sure, but he was something and Stiles supposed it was better than nothing. Jordan bit his neck, creating soft indents, trying to satisfy the need for Stiles to be bitten as best he could. With a gasp Stiles grabbed onto his back, pressing into his muscles. He felt a soft shiver run up his spine, his heart threatened to break from his chest, and his breath became deeper as Jordan's index finger teased his lubricating hole. 

 

 Stiles shifted his hips, trying to take his finger inside, but Jordan pulled it away. When Stiles stopped trying to have Jordan open his hole it was placed back. A quiet whine left his throat and he glanced down at Jordan who shook his head. “Stay still. I don't want to hurt you.” He stated, circling his finger around the opening. His tongue dragged over Stiles stomach and up to his tender nipples. Stopping Jordan circled his tongue around the sensitive numb. The way Stiles shuddered underneath his body made him ache. He flicked the taunt nipple once more then went to the other one doing the same. 

 

 Sitting up Jordan admired Stiles submissive form. He slowly stroked his throbbing erection for a few moments, watching Stiles wither beneath him. It was a precious sight. No wonder Derek wanted to do it. The sense of dominating over an omega was unlike dominating over a human or other werewolf. It was better. Their holes automatically became lubricated and with Stiles being a virgin he couldn't help but imagine how tight and warm he would be. With a grin Jordan lined his length with Stiles’ pink hole and slowly penetrated the surface. 

 

 Stiles teared up a bit and shut his eyes tightly as his hole was gradually opened for the first time. “it'll feel good in a minute.” Jordans hot breath whispered into his ear as he planted kisses on Stiles neck. Stiles felt every inch of Jordan's meaty length slide into him. Digging his fingers into Jordan's back he let out a groan. There was a slight pause before Jordan started to move his hips in long thrusts. The feeling of heat grew more and more and it felt as though Stiles was being weighed down by the air. 

 

 It took a few minutes before Jordan got a good rhythm and Stiles finally relaxed. The large cock now slid in and out with ease. The feeling of it gliding through, rubbing his walls, and prostate made Stiles moan. Jordan gasped his sensitive cock and began to milk it. His hand every so often rubbing the head. Stiles’ hands moved to grab the sheets and his back arched. Jordans hot breath blew on the crook of his neck and his unoccupied hand supported Stiles. 

 

 With a groan and the slight tension of his body Stiles moaned as warm cum coated his stomach in strands. His hands let go of the sheets and laid limp at his side. There was a soft chuckle from Jordan. “Are you done?” He asked gazing down at Stiles with shining eyes. Stiles nodded. “Mhm.” He replied unable to speak. He had to admit he didn't last long, but it was his first time and he was growing tired. Jordan pulled out of him, making Stiles wince a bit. He stroked his pulsing cock until he too found release. 

 Lying next to Stiles, he wiped the fluids off his stomach the blanket. Turning to his side Jordan held him closely. Rubbing his bottom and kissing his shoulders. Stiles closed his eyes the hot feeling having subsided. He nuzzled his bottom against Jordan's gronin and drifted to sleep. 


	8. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will not have to read the last chapter to understand this one. In a quick summary Jordan slept with Stiles and thats all you need to know. I also want to point out that not alot of action happens in the chapter because i wanted to save it for the next one. Enjoy :)

Derek awoke to the sun streaming onto his face. A husky groan left his mouth as he rolled over to touch Jordan. His hand explored the vacant area where he would be and a sigh left Derek's mouth when he remembered what had happened last night.   Tearing back the heavy comforter he stepped out of bed and put on his robe. Walking out of his room Derek strolled down the hall. Opening the door to Stiles bedroom he peered inside.

 

Jordan was sitting up, stroking Stiles stringy brunette hair as he slept. Smiling at Derek he placed a finger to his lips telling him to keep quiet. Derek's lips curved up. “Would you like coffee?” he mouthed. Jordan nodded. Stiles stirred a bit, but settled down, hugging Jordan closer.

 

Shutting the door Derek walked down stairs. Entering the kitchen he put beans in the coffee pot and started it. Letting the smell of roasted coffee fill the house. Leaning on the counter he glanced at Liam who sulked into the room. His hair was a mess and he reeked of sleep. He grunted at Derek as he grabbed an apple and went to go back to his room. “Stop.” Derek instructed. Liam turned on his heels. “About last night.” He uttered trying to soften the blow of his punishment. Derek shook his head. “Sit”

Liam sat on one of the stools.

 

“What you did not only put Stiles at risk, but you know how i feel about Peter's betas here-” Derek was cut off by Liam.

“I didn't invite them over! It was Lydia who did that! I shouldn't get punished for something she did!” he exclaimed. “Keep your voice down before you wake Stiles!” Derek ordered in a hush whisper. Liam growled, slamming his hand down on the counter. “Oh yes! Let's all keep the precious Omega sleeping. While _I_ was waken up last night by his moans!” Liam snapped.

 

Lydia yawned as she shuffled into the kitchen. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and she wore a soft pink silk robe. “Whats happening?” she asked looking between Derek and a seething Liam. “Sit down.” Derek said. Lydia sat next to Liam and blinked.

 

Derek turned to her. “I want a straight answer from both of you. What happened last night.”

Lydia looked at Liam then at Derek. Sighing she began. “Look you weren't supposed to find out any of it. I invited Malia and Kira over and i _thought_ Liam was watching Stiles, but apparently he wasn't.” She confessed bitterly. Liam shot her a cold stare. “We didn't agree I'd watch him! I told you I was going to have someone over and you screwed me!” he exclaimed.

 

Derek shook his head. “Alright Liam you're grounded for a week. No going out. Since you _both_ were supposed to look after him. Lydia two weeks. One for not looking after Stiles and another for having Peter's Betas in this house.”

“I don't see the harm in having them here. It's not like I'm inviting Peter himself” Lydia chimed, standing up.

“You might as well be-” The doorbell ringed interrupting Derek's explanation. “Wait here.”

 

Opening the door Derek let out an exasperated sigh. Valter stood in the doorframe dressed in a black suit. A devious grin was plastered on his face. “Good to see you too.” he said.

“What do you want?” Derek asked with crossed arms.

“I was at my home and a curious smell peaked my interests. Can you guess what it was?” Valter asked with a sinful smile.

 

“No what?”

 

“I could smell my Omega. So, I sent one of my men out to follow the scent and guess where it lead him.”

 

Derek was growing tired of this game, but he humored Valter anyway. “Here?” he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

 

“Yes here. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?” Valter slid his hands into his pockets.

 

“No. Unless he's hiding on my property.” Derek answered.

 

“Exactly! Can I come in? I'd love to look around.” Valter moved to push past him, but Derek held his ground.

 

“No”

 

“And why not?”

“I don't let people I don't know into my house. Safety reasons” Derek remarked.

 

“Well, surely you wouldn't mind if I took a look around your property.” Valter asked sharply.

 

“Actually I do. Go to the police. Have them fill out a search warrant then I will be happy to let you look around. Until then.” Derek shut the door and locked it. Looking out the window he watched as Valter made his way to the car. Valter lit a cigarette and talked to one of his men. Derek's ears shifted into his wolf ones as he listened carefully to their conversation.

 

“Well boss, is he there?” the man asked.

 

“Yes, but that Derek Hale won't let me anywhere near him. Go search the property if you find anything tell me.” Valter said. The man walked down the driveway then dipped into the forest. Extinguishing the Cigarette on his boot Valter slipped into the car and drove off.

 

Walking back to the kitchen Derek silently cursed under his breath. “We’ll finish this later.” he said to Lydia and Liam before running upstairs. Opening Stiles door he glanced at Jordan and motioned for him to come out. Striding to their bedroom Derek closed and locked the door behind them. “What's wrong?” Jordan asked his voice coated in sleep.

 

“Valter just came to the house. I told him he could search the place after talking to the police. After i shut the door in his face i overheard him telling one of his men to search the property.” Derek sat on the bed. Sitting next to him Jordan placed a hand over his. “We’ll figure this out.” He said, lying his head on Derek's shoulder.

* * *

 

Stiles awoke with a soft groan. His body was sore from the night before. Most notably his bottom. Sitting up he looked around for Jordan, but he was gone. Standing he dressed in an oversized shirt and walked out the room. Stiles ambled his way to Derek and Jordan bedroom. His ears caught the name Valter making his stomach tightened and his chest compressed. Pressing an ear to the door he listened.

 

The bedroom door opened and Stiles started into the scowling expression of Derek. “I-I-Uh..” he stammered. Derek blinked at him. “How much of that did you hear?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe. Stiles swallowed, feeling a hard lump in his throat. “N-Not much.” He stated.

 

Derek softly smiled at him. “I bet you're hungry.” He said.

Stiles nodded. “Starving.” He stated. Jordan appeared behind Derek. He pushed past him and wrapped an arm around Stiles. “Let's go get you something to eat.” he said walking Stiles downstairs.

Stiles sat at the breakfast nook with a smile and Jordan sat down a bowl of fruit in front of him. Looking up at him Stiles asked. “Can I have some bacon?”

“No, bacon isn't good while you're in heat.” Derek remarked sitting down next to him.

 

Stiles ate the fruit with his fingers and scooted closer to Derek then nuzzled his head into his chest. A light chuckle came from Derek as he petted Stiles head.

 

Breakfast was short. Lydia and Liam didn't come out on the count of pouting in their rooms and Stiles merely stayed being held by Derek. The doorbell rang and Derek shifted Stiles to Jordan so he could answer it. Stiles watched as Derek returned with a man. “Stiles this is Mark. He's one of the alphas in Beacon Hills. If you'd excuse us we need to talk. Why don't you go upstairs and watch tv in our room” Derek said holding his hand out.

 

Stiles took his hand and stood, walking upstairs. Instead of going to the room he hid in the blind spot of the stairs and eavesdropped.

 

“What did you find?” Derek asked.

 

“Apparently Valter has quite a reputation. He's wanted by the Swedish packs for high treason. I'm not sure what he did but there's five hundred thousand dollar reward out for his head.” Marks deep voice sounded.

 

Stiles bit his lip. He didn't know much about Valter, but his mind swarm with possibilities of what he had done.

 

“What does he want with Stiles? Besides the obvious.” Jordan questioned.

 

“I don't know. Sounds like just a guy who wants his omega back. There was something interesting I found. Apparently Valter didn't have Stiles while he was in the pack and it seems he didn't stop at any auctions while he was on the move.” Mark said.

 

“What are you saying Stiles just appeared out of thin air?” Derek snorted.

 

“No, I'm saying facts that I found interesting. Derek you have to give him back. You said you'd keep him until you figured out whether Valter is okay and aside for some bounties He seems like Stiles rightful owner.” Mark spoke his voice stiff.

 

Stiles uncomfortably shifted at the silence. He expected Derek to tell Mark no, but it seemed he was actually considering it. With a huff Stiles went into his room and locked the door. Dressing in some of Liam's clothes he opened the window. If Stiles could prove Valter wasn't good he could stay and that's what he intended to do. Climbing down the tree outside his window he sprinted off in the direction of town.

 

 _I need a way to reclaim my memories and the best way to do that is retracing my steps. I started at the police station, but where do i go from there? I don't know where i came from before that moment and Jordan isn't here to tell me what direction i ran from._ Stiles thought.

 

Once in town Stiles tried to think of a plan. _Maybe this was a bad idea_ he thought to himself. Walking down the sidewalk Stiles past the vet and with a grin he backtracked. If anyone could help he was sure Scott could. He did know the area after all. Maybe he could tell Stiles where Valter might be. Besides even if he couldn't it was worth a shot.

 

Walking inside the building he was welcomed with the stench of animals. Scott stood behind the counter typing things into the computer. He looked up at Stiles then quickly down. Blushing Stiles strode to the counter, setting his hands on it. “I need help.” he said blandly. Scott looked at him. “Do you have an appointment?”

 

“No, but it's important. You know that guy after me? Well I have to prove he's no good so Jordan and Derek can let me stay. Also I think he's trouble. I don't have any friends that know the area so I came to you.”

 

“Why?” Scott blinked.

 

“Because you seem like a cool guy who would help. If you don't want to that's fine I'll find my own way”

 

“You must be really desperate to come to me.”

 

“You have no idea.” Stiles said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

 

“Alright I'll help. After my shift.”

 

It was hours before Scott was done. During that time Stiles sat in the waiting area reading the highlights magazines. A couple times he felt warm again, but it quickly subsided. He hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't go into heat again while around Scott especially after what happened.

 

Hearing the backdoor open Stiles stiffened and stood. Scott entered the room with a smile. “Okay, where too?” he asked leading Stiles out the establishment. Stiles smiled softly. “Back to where it all began. The police station.”

* * *

 

“What do you mean he's gone?!” Dereks voice boomed through the house as he stared in disbelief at Jordan.

“Gone as in not here Derek!” Jordan exclaimed, grabbing his squad car keys.

 

“Where are you going?” Derek asked, standing.

 

“I'm going to go and find him before he gets hurt or goes into heat!” Jordan stated a bit panicked.

 

Derek walked to the hook by the door and grabbed his coat. “I'll go with you.” he said, slipping on his leather jacket. “No, we need someone here in case he comes back. Besides he probably didn't get far.” Jordan walked out the house and Derek watched as he pulled out of the driveway.

 

Mark whistled. “You've got yourself in a pickle.” he said shaking his head.

 

“Get out of my house. Thank you for your help, but right now you're not needed” Derek said. Mark stood and walked out of the house. “Just think about what i said. This omega is already causing trouble.” He said before walking away. Derek shut the door and ran upstairs. “LIAM! CORA! GET OUT HERE!” he barked

 

Liam and Cora poked their heads out of their rooms. “what?” Liam asked still upset about him punishment. “I need you two to go and search the property for Stiles. Be careful there's a man out there and he could be dangerous.” Derek instructed.

“What are you talking about?” Cora questioned, rubbing her head.

“Just go!” He snapped.

The two betas ran past him and out the house.


	9. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a torture scenes between Derek and a man. There is moderately heavy mention of blood. However, i kept the scene to a bare minimum. 
> 
> Another note if you don't think Derek is acting like 'himself' just remember he actually is beginning to care about Stiles deeply. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Stiles and Scott squatted behind a car, watching the police station. “Does anything look familiar?” Scott asked. Stiles shook his head. “No, nothing. Shit get down!” the two ducked down as Jordan's squad car parked in front of the station and he  got out then ran inside. “Looks like they figured out you're gone,” Scott commented. Stiles nodded his mouth in a grim line. “Looks like it.” he uttered

 

Stiles peered from behind the car and a sharp gasp left his lips. His mind raced and visions of the night he met Jordan ran through his mind. He could see himself in third person running to the police station from the the right. “are you alright?” Scott's voice called out. Stiles shook his head snapping out of his daydream. “Y-Yeah I'm good. Let's go.” He went to stand, but Scott pulled him back down. “What are y-” Scott's hand covered his mouth as two police officers walked towards their hiding place.

Clawing Stiles and Scott made their way to two cars down. “We need to find a way to get out of here without getting spotted.” Scott stated. Stiles nodded and looked around. His eyes caught sight of a green jeep. The corners of his mouth twitched into a sly grin. “Will that work?” he pointed to the vehicle. Scott nodded. “That'll work.”

* * *

 

Cora trudged through the fallen leaves of the forest floor with Liam following close behind as the two weaved their way through the maze of trees. “This is ridiculous. There is no reason for us to be doing this if he wanted us to find him he wouldn't have ran away.” said Liam. Cora let out a huff. “What's your problem? You've been acting like a brat. I wouldn't care so much if I weren't stuck with you.” she said in an annoyed tone. Liam let out a huff continuing to follow her.

Cora stopped and looked at him with a slight smirk. “are you jealous?” she asked in a singsong tone. “No! I just don't see why we have to go around looking for Stiles when he obviously doesn't want to be with us!” he snapped, pushing past her.

“You _are_ jealous.” Cora commented.

“Shut _up._ ” he snarled.

“it makes sense if you are. Me and Lydia were just talking about it. You're jealous because you were always the only boy and now there's another one you're feeling pushed over.” She replied. Liam said nothing he merely continued to walk.

Cora’s ears tingled at the sound of twigs snapping behind them. Whipping around her head around her eyebrows knitted together. “Did you hear that?”

Liam nodded quietly and moved to go check it out. Cora went to stop him, but he had already slipped away. Everything was quiet and still. “Ah!” Liam cried out.

Cora sprinted over to him and came to a halt. A big burly man held Liam across the chest with a knife pressed to his throat. “Move and I slit his throat.” said the man in a deep and gruff voice. Cora held up her hands. “I know you two came to kill me. Mr. Hale shouldn't have sent a little boy and  girl to do a man's job.” He said.

Cora took a deep breath and her hand moved in a slight signal. Liams claws came out and he stuck them in the man's side. The man screamed and pushed liam away, the blade of the knife cutting his collarbone in the process. Grabbing a large tree branch Cora ran behind the man and attempted to hit him over the head, but to her dismay the man dodged it and kicked her into a thick tree truck.

Cora hit it and the breath left her lungs as she dropped to the ground. Scrambling to his feet Liam picked up a rock and threw it to the back of the man's head. The man fell forward and crashed to the ground like a ton of bricks. Liam let out an obnoxious, gloating laugh. “Take that Goliath!” he jeered.

Cora came to stand by him, rubbing her aching ribs. “is he dead?”

* * *

 

Scott drove down the vacant road splitting the forest. “Anything look familiar?” he asked. Stiles shook his head. “No. Maybe this was a bad idea,” he admitted under his breath. His eyes flicked up. “Hold it! Back up!” he yelled. Scott stopped the jeep and backed up slowly. “Stop!” Stiles said. Scott hit the breaks.

Stiles looked into a hole in the trees. His head tilted a bit. “Park..” he instructed with uncertainty. When Scott parked on the opposite side of the rode Stiles got out, closing the jeep door behind him. Looking both ways he crossed the street and stood in front of the hole. The trees were bent and broken as if something had pushed through them.

Licking his lips nervously Stiles turned to Scott who had crossed the street and was looking at him very confused. “You can go back to town. Thanks I'll take it from here.” he said. Scott scuffed. “What kind of friend would I be if I let you go in alone.” he put a hand on Stiles shoulder, and smiled warmly. Stiles smiled, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what _to_ say. Turning he walked through the portal and into the dark forest.

* * *

 

Derek finished tying the man down to a metal chair. Cora and Liam had dragged him back from the forest and put him in the basement by Derek's instructions. Taking out his phone Derek called Jordan. “Hello?” Jordan called out from the other end of the line.

“Hey, when are you getting home?” Derek asked.

“I'm not sure probably late. I have every available police officer searching for Stiles, but no one has seen anything-” Jordan paused “-Why?” he asked with skepticism.

“No reason. I love you”

“Love you too. I got to go.” with a soft click the line went dead.

Cora and Liam trucked power tools, dentist tools, knives, ice water, jumper cables, and a car battery  downstairs. “Was that Jordan? Did they find Stiles?” Cora questioned, setting the objects she carried on the table. “No, not yet. Thanks.” said Derek as he put on gloves.

“Can I watch?” Liam asked excitedly.

“No get upstairs.” Derek firmly ordered. With a scowl Liam stomped upstairs with Cora following.

Derek pulled up a chair and sat. He let out a soft sigh. If Jordan ever knew what he was doing he would probably kill him, but Jordan had one way of finding Stiles and Derek had another. Picking up the bucket of water Derek threw the ice cold liquid onto the man's face.

The man gasped and panted, frantically looking around. “What am I doing here? Where am I?” he asked, pulling at his restraints. “You are here because i have questions and unfortunately for you; you have answers.” said Derek. Standing he walked over to the table. The man laughed. “You think you scare me? I'd rather die than tell you anything” the man spat.

Derek picked up a power drill with a small drill bit locked into it. He also picked up a pair of dental pliers. Taking a quick pause he heard Jordan's voice. _Der you don't have to do this. We'll find him I know we will. It's not too late you can put the tools away and let him go._

With a sigh Derek pushed the voice away. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing while Stiles was god knows where with Valter doing god knows what to him. He picked up a clothes pin and walked over to the man. The man visibility tensed and jerked. “You won't do anything to me.” He said confidently.

“Where is Valter hiding?” asked Derek. The man kept quiet and spat on Derek's shirt. Derek held his hand back and placed the clothes pin over his nose. When the man opened his mouth to breath Derek turned on the power drill and drilled into his left front tooth.

The mans screams filled the room as he thrashed trying to break through his bounds. Derek -as casually as if he was doing a crossword puzzle- took the pliers and slowly yanked the tooth out. Stepping away he turned off the drill and crossed his arms. “Now, again. Wheres Valter?”

The man spat out blood. Glaring at Derek he growled. “Fuck off.” 

* * *

 

“What's the story with Peter and Derek?” Stiles asked as him and Scott trekked through the dark woods. “It's a long story.” Scott stated weaving his way around a tree. “I've got time. I don't recognize anything yet.” said Stiles.

Scott sucked in a deep breath. “Well, when Derek was younger Peter convinced him that his girlfriend would leave if he didn't turn her. This resulted in her dying and because of this Derek’s wolf eyes are forever blue. If that wasn't enough when all of Derek's family was killed in a house fire Peter was badly burned and placed in a hospital, but once he was better and got out he- he.” Scott seemed like he didn't want to finish the story. With a deep breath he continued. “He killed his niece, Laura, and took her Alpha status for himself.” Scott finished.

Stiles mouth dried and he stopped walking. “How do you come into all of this? Why would you be under an alpha that cruel?” he questioned in a soft whisper.

“Peter bit me while I was walking through these woods. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I went with him. We've all done things we aren't proud of Stiles. Including Derek and Jordan.” said Scott as he continued to walk.

Stiles jogged up behind him. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Do you know _how_ Derek and Jordan met?” Scott asked. Stiles shrugged. “I just met them. Never really bothered asking. It's not really a conversation starter” he replied, pushing branches out of his way. Stiles looked through his lashes as they existed the thick brush and came to a clearing. It was the same clearing he had cut Valter at in his dream. “Tell me later...we're getting close.”

* * *

 

Jordan pulled into the driveway of his home and got out. Walking through the front home he jumped at the screams coming from downstairs. “What the hell..” he mumbled. Turning to go to the basement his path was blocked by Lydia. “You're home early.” She commented, surprise blanketing her sweet voice.

“Lydia, what's going on?” he asked flicking his vision back to the basement door as another cry echoed through the house. “Nothing. I don't know what you mean.” Lydia replied with a meek shrug. Jordan pushed her to the side, opened the door and ran down the steps.

Jordan's eyes grew wide at the scene playing out. A man was strapped to a metal chair. Jumper cables were hooked up to his seat and electrocuting him as his mouth smoked from what Jordan only could imagine was a wolf's bane soaked rag. Blood and other bodily fluids covered the floor at his feet and Derek stood as casual as ever in front of him. He hadn't even realized Jordan had entered and his hands were stained with the man's blood.

“DEREK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” exclaimed Jordan, his tone holding nothing but rage. Derek turned to him and blinked as if Jordan had interrupted his game of solitaire. “I'm getting answers. What are _you_ doing home so early?” Derek asked in a monotone voice. Jordan gawked at him in disbelief. Walking closer to Derek he was careful not to step in anything on the floor. “You sounded strange on the phone. I wanted to make sure you were alright. _Clearly_ I should've gotten here soon” Jordan retorted, straining to keep calm.

Derek huffed and walked over to the table of bloodied tools. Picking up a saw he turned to Jordan. “Get out.” He commanded. “ _Get out?_ ” Jordan repeated through gritted teeth. His nostrils flared and his chest rapidly fell up and down. “DEREK I CAN ARREST YOU FOR THIS. THIS ISN'T IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT LEGAL I DON'T CARE WHAT WEREWOLF LAWS SAY!” Jordan screamed with balled fists. His knuckles turned white and he feared making his palms bleed.

He was still in uniform and on the clock which meant everything Derek was doing was through the eyes of Beacon Hills shrief. He had to put his personal feelings aside, but with Derek it was difficult. “Is that a threat? I can't sit here doing nothing all day while you and your _human_ cop buddies play detective. So, Are you going to arrest me Jordan? Are you?” Derek stared at him with cold eyes.

It was a look Jordan had never gotten before. He supposed it was the look most people received from Derek. “Are you going to stop and let him go?” Jordan questioned with slight hope. If Derek told him he would even if it weren't true maybe Jordan could turn and leave as if nothing happened.

“No” Derek bluntly replied.

“Then Derek hale you're under arrest.” Jordan took his handcuffs from his belt.

“Your ass. You're not going to arrest me.” Derek remarked, waving a dismissive hand at him.

“Derek it's my job. If you won't even lie to me I'm going to have to arrest you. I've covered up alot and I mean _alot_ of shit in this town for _you_ . Ive burned records, I've stopped manhunts, and I've pinned a lot of murders on animal attacks, but I _can't_ cover _this_ up. Turn around” Jordan went to approach him and to his surprise Derek didn't move.

He came inches away and could smell his aftershave. Regret knotted his stomach. He didn't want to do this. This was probably one of the only times he wished he could put aside the badge. If he was just Jordan Parrish, boyfriend and nothing more he probably would've been fine with this. If it meant making sure Stiles was alright, but he wasn't _just_ boyfriend Jordan Parrish and that was something he’s going to have to live with.

“Fine-” Derek outstretched his wrists. “-Then arrest me _officer_.” there was a long hiss at the last work. Jordan exhaled a sigh and put the handcuffs around Derek's wrists.

* * *

 

Stiles looked up at the tall brick wall in front of him. Him and Scott had walked a few miles after the clearing and now came to a compound. “When did this get here…” Scott mumbled as they walked around the circumference trying to find a way in. Stiles shook his head. “I don't know I'm not from here...I don't think” he said.

 

A searing headache pounded at the back of Stiles skulls. Imagines of him running from an underground tunnel on the far side of the barrier played through his head. With a soft groan he pointed. “T-this way” He guided Scott to a door that seemed like no one has used it in years. Glancing back at Scott Stiles could see him biting his lip. “You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. You've gotten me this far and it's more than i asked for.” Said Stiles.

  
Walking to the door Scott broke the lock with a rock and opened it. “What kind of friend would I be if I did that?” he said smiling warmly. Stiles smiled and walked into the dark corridor as the door closed behind them.


	10. For better or for Worse ill always be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short because I didn't want to jump back and forth between scenes on the next chapter. I want it to just be focused on Stiles and Scott.

Jordan walked into the manor and sighed. He had just gotten back from taking Derek to the police station and charging him with assault. Although he said the person didn't want to press charges, but he still wanted to keep Derek locked up anyway even if it just was for the night. No one questioned it. 

As yell for help came from the basement  Jordan was relieved they lived so far away from anyone. He shuffled over to the couch and laid on it. He wasn't sure what to do. He was now off the clock and no longer the shrief. Boyfriend Jordan was scared shitless and really needed his lover here to comfort him. 

The doorbell rang. With an annoyed and frustrated grunt Jordan stood. “For god sakes what?!” he opened the door. Eyes burning with anger. He tensed at Peter standing in front of him. Leaning against the frame he rubbed his head. “Derek's not here” he stated. 

Peter's mouth curved into a smile. “That's fine you'll do. I wanted to see if Scott was here.” he said with a bit of worry wavering his voice. 

“No, I haven't seen him. Why?” 

“He didn't come home from work and hasn't called-” he paused “-where's Derek? “ He asked looking past Jordan. Another scream of help came from the basement and Jordan sighed. “He's in jail.” 

“In jail?” Peter asked astonished “For what?” 

“It's a long story Peter”

“Does it have anything to do with the man screaming from your basement?” 

“Yeah, and Stiles is missing. We just have a lot on our pl-” Jordan was interrupted. 

“Stiles is missing?”

“Well yeah he ran away, but we're not sure why” 

“Stiles ran away and Scott is missing...it can't be a coincidence. Where do you think they went?” 

“Well, we have the suspicion that Stiles is with Valter….well, i should say Derek had the suspicion” the name of his lover tasted foul like old copper.  

“Well, that's a good place to start. Go spring Derek from jail and we can start there” Peter said with a charming smile. 

“I can't do that” Jordan replied bitterly 

“Why not?” 

“Because- Come with me.” Jordan opened the basement door and descended the stairs. He gestured towards the man still sitting in the metal chair, but he had removed the rag. Peter seemed unimpressed. He turned to Jordan and blinked. “This is why Derek's in jail? You put him in jail for this?” he asked in a monotone voice.

“What do you mean?! Yeah I know mr. Kills his niece might not find this disturbing but this isn't right!” Jordan snapped. Peter stepped close enough that Jordan feared he'd do something. Maybe he out stepped his boundaries. He was always used to Derek being there to protect him and now he felt small. It dawned on him how much Derek helped him emotionally. Yeah he was a hellhound, but he didn't like to call upon the beast in any situation.  

“If you knew the things Derek has done for love.  _ This  _ wouldn't seem half as bad. He cares for you and I guess this Stiles person too.” Peter crossed his arms. 

“He didn't seem like he cared. He basically fought me and told me to talk him to jail thinking I wouldn't” Jordan protested, stepping back. 

“Jordan he  **_allowed_ ** you to arrest him. You think if he didn't care about you he would've just rolled over. Jordan go get him so we can finish this.” Peter instructed. 

Jordan thought about it and huffed then stomped upstairs and slammed the front door on his way out. 

Arriving at the police station Jordan got out of his squad car and walked into the building. He shuffled to Derek's cell and paced back and forth in front of the bars. Jordan bit his lip. Was Peter right? A dark chuckle came from Derek as he lied on the cot, but he didn't look at Jordan. 

“Come to give me a conjugal visit?” he asked, an obvious grin on his tone. 

Jordan's mouth spread to a thin line and he peered at Derek. “No, why are you acting like this?” 

Derek sat up, resting her arms on his legs, hands folded. “My answer will vary who am I talking to?” he asked smugly. 

“Jordan, are you blind?” 

“I mean is it Jordan my boyfriend  _ or _ Jordan the sheriff because now there's a difference” 

“Don't-” 

“Don't what Jordan?” 

“Don't place your anger and fear on me.” Jordan barked, balling up his fists. 

“ **_fear?”_ ** Derek spouted in disbelief. 

“Yes, I know you're afraid we won't find him and you think it's your fault, but it's not. Der-” Jordan opened the cell door and walked to Derek, sitting next to him he continued. “-I know you. I've known you since that fateful night in Paris all those years ago. I know when you're putting on a brave face for yourself and me. Derek we will find him. Peter is at the house right now-” Derek went to interrupt him but Jordan beat him to the punch. “-I know don't scold me. He said Scott's missing which probably means they're together….I still have that man tied downstairs. I'm sorry i arrested you. I suppose I was scared..” Jordan trailed off. 

“Of me?” Derek asked not looking at him. He stared at the concrete floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“No! Derek don't ever say that! Or think that!” Jordan exclaimed, grabbing his hand. “I was scared of...of” he sighed “I was scared of you doing something you'd regret. I was scared because I had never seen that side of you before. I didn't know what to do and I panicked.” 

“Jordan….” there was a long pause as Jordan's name hung in the air. “I will never ever regret anything I do to protect us. Stiles is one of us now and I'm sorry I made you nervous. I knew if you knew you wouldn't be okay with it and I didn't want to put you in that situation.” said Derek 

“Thank you, but you don't need to shelter me i'm a grown man and were partners. That means for better or for worse I'll always be here…. I...I won't lie. I wouldn't have been okay with it, but I would've reacted differently.” Said jordan. He wasn't sure if it was true. He wasn't certain he would've acted differently. It was the first time Derek had truly scared him. He hadn't cared when Derek told him he was a werewolf, or cared when Peter and the other Alphas threatened to make him  _ disappear _ , but it scared him that Derek could do something so horrible and act like it was a regular Tuesday. Maybe what Jordan was afraid of was being on the outside looking in. 

With a sigh he kissed Derek's cheek. “Let's stop talking  about the past….Let's go back home and find our omega.” He said standing. Derek smiled at him. “I'll try to do better. I'll try to not shield you from things anymore.” said Derek as they made their way out. Jordan knew Derek wasn't one for apologizes and that was the best he could get. 

It was a quiet ride back home. Neither really spoke. Derek seemed to be in deep thought and so was Jordan. They pulled into the gravel driveway and Jordan rubbed his index finger across his lips like he normally did while thinking. A warm comforting hand landed on his back. “Jordan I love you.-” Said Derek as he smiled, rubbing Jordan's back. “-Which is why I'm asking you to stay in the car” he finished. 

Jordan looked at him with disbelief. “No!....No Der we're in this together.” his tone scared even him. “You said you weren't going to shelter me anymore...let me do this with you.” 

“Jordan I know what i said, but that's never going to happen. You're one of the only pure things left in my life and I will always  _ try _ to protect you. I need you to remind me you're fine and right now you don't seem fine” 

“I'm fine. Let's go get the information we need.” Jordan said, getting out of the car. 

Derek was first to walk inside followed by Jordan. Peter sat on their couch, reading a sports magazine. He folded it down to look at them. “I'll be waiting up here. Go on and do what you need to.” he said averting his eyes back to the page. 

Derek rolled his eyes and grunted walking to the basement door. Jordan went to follow him but Derek turned around and blinked in confusion. “what are you doing?” 

“I'm coming with you…” 

“No, no i thought you were going to sit on the couch and wait.” Derek confessed obviously flustered. 

  
“....Derek…” There was a firmness in Jordan's tone that made Derek open the door and walk downstairs. Jordan turned to Peter who was grinning like the cheshire cat. “Have fun” said Peter. Jordan rolled his eyes, closing the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in more of Derek and Jordan relationship I posted a new fanfic called: The Alpha and His Hellhound. It's based around their lives before this. How they met and so on. The first chapter is out right now.


	11. The Omega and his Memories

Stiles and Scott cautiously walked through the dark corridor of the underground tunnel. The stench of mold and werewolf waft through Stiles’ nose and down his throat leaving behind a disgusting and bitter taste in his mouth. A soft chill ceased his spine then ran through his bones as they approached a large oak door with light spilling from underneath. Stiles swallowed hard and took a deep breath as he turned the doorknob and they exited the dark tunnel.

Inside the compound looked very different than Stiles had imagined. The hallway had black and white marble flooring with decorative cream colored vases on white pedestals. The windows were covered in floor-length heavy burgundy drapes and Stiles couldn’t help to think that it seemed as if Valter brought back a medieval decorator from the dead. “Do you even know how to find him?” Scott questioned in a hushed whisper. “No, no- “Stiles replied with a slight paused. “-but I think we should walk this way. I can’t explain it, but I feel like I remember this place.” He finished then bit his lip before reluctantly taking a step forward.

As they walked down the hallway Stiles tried to think about anything else besides the growing heat in his stomach. He tried to think about what he would do to bring Valter to justice, but that only frightened him. He tried to think about how Scott might be feeling about think whole thing and maybe how to ask him, but that only made him nervous. Nothing was working and Stiles feared the worse. Scott stopped abruptly in front of him and turned then with a blank, but puzzled look he said, “Stiles, you’re not going into heat are you? Because if so we’re turning around,” but Stiles didn’t want to turn around. He wanted to keep going. Although, he knew Scott could smell it and knew the answer before asking the question.

 Wind blew between both the boys as they stood in utter silence. Stiles sucked in a deep breath and went to speak, but stopped short. Whistling broadcasted from down the hall. Stiles face turned white as ash and his hands became clammy. He recognized that whistle. It was the same song he heard so many times when he was Valter’s.  The song burned into his brain and body memory. “I shouldn’t have brought you here…” he murmured, walking past Scott.

“Go back- “

“Stiles I’m not leaving y- “Scott interrupted.

“Don’t you get it! He only wants me! A-and I’m just- I’m just a pawn.” Stiles barked, trying to keep his voice steady.  

Stiles let his words hang in the dense air. The whistling had stopped, but the twisting in his stomach didn’t subside. With a huff he let his shoulders drop and sauntered towards where the whistling had come from.

Stiles stood in the doorway to a large library type room. Books lined the walls in mahogany selves, a lit cobblestone fireplace casted dancing shadows along the walls, and in the middle of the floor was a lone brown leather chair facing the fire.

 A man sat in the chair and the heavy smell of bourbon layered the room. “I was wondering when you’d come back to me-” Valter stated. Stiles felt his heart race and sweat perspire on his forehead. A hard lump reformed in his throat and he went to leave, but two heavy-set men blocked his path. “-now, now Mieczyslaw. Don’t be afraid of your master. Come here.” Valter coxed, gesturing with his glass.

Stiles turned and gulped. His words stayed in a jumbled mess in his throat and he couldn’t move. “Mieczyslaw, come here,” Valter repeated a bit firmer.  Stiles legs felt like jelly. The men behind him tightly grasped his underarms. Looking between them Stiles tried to pull his arms away, but they were locked in the men’s hold. A fighting growl aroused from the depths of his throat as he jerked around. Valter stood; collectively silencing everything. He walked to Stiles in long menacing strides. “As stubborn as always. Ironically that’s exactly what got you into this mess.” He said and Stiles felt his own head fall in defeat.  “Get him prepped and return him to his room” Valter ordered with the wave of his hand.

Stiles grunted as he was thrown into a cell-like room. It was small and crammed with a twin bed, dresser, and a very small window with bars on it. His mouth became dry and his body was cold. Per-instructions the men had washed and dressed Stiles in a nurse’s shirt and pants which offered little to no protection. His body crashed down onto the bed and he sobbed into his pillow. Dark and vivid memories flooded his mind accompanied by a painful headache. He now remembered everything from the time Valter got him until the time he ran away.

 

 

* * *

 

The Poland trade center where Stiles laid, handcuffed to his bed, in a room with approximately 20 other boys was grim and dingy. Day in and day out Stiles ears rang with the particular sound of sobbing omegas waiting to be auctioned off. He had only been there for a few months after getting picked up off the street by traders.

His life prior was not something to be proud of. His parents had died in a house fire when he was very young and he had run away from the orphanage the government had put him in after being beaten for being a werewolf. Since the age of seven he’d been running the streets and advoiding any real questions of who he was; knowing no one would hesitate to kill him for being _what_ he was.

Since Stiles had arrived at the center he’d been in several auctions, but never gotten bid on. He guessed it was because of his comments on stage. “This boy is a magnificent beast. Only 714.80z ~~l~~ ($200.00 U.S),” the auctioneer had said, but before anyone could cast a bid Stiles piped. “Yep, such a beast. Hear me rawr- meow” and that deterred anyone from wanting anything to do with him. For that he was beaten and partly starved, but Stiles had no interest in being bought and treated like property. He just wanted to be on his own again.

The heavy metal door of the room swung open with a creak and one by one boys were taken out to the auction floor. A woman came and undid Stiles handcuffs from his bed then took him out of the room. This happened nearly twice a week now and it seemed they just wanted rid of Stiles more than they did money.

Stiles huffed as they lead him towards the larger room where prospectors would bid and gawk at the ‘product’. The first boy lead on stage was a blonde, scrawny, and pale lad named, Julius. Stiles had the bed next to him and they had been talking a bit since Julius arrived. Within moments fans with numbers were going up and men were shouting prices.

A knot formed in Stiles stomach as his head whipped back and forth between bidders. “SOLD TO THE GENTELMAN IN THE BACK!” the auctioneer cried out. Stiles heart skipped a beat as Julius looked back at him and their eyes locked together. A final goodbye passed between them in those singular moments before Julius was led off the stage and Stiles was brought on.

A sea of faces is all Stiles could use to describe what he was staring at. “let’s start the bidding at- “the auctioneer was interrupted by a man in the back row. “3,574.00z ~~l~~ (1,000 U.S)!” he shouted. Stiles gaze snapped to the man and his lips went into a thin line. _Damn it!_ He cursed in his head. “SOLD TO THE MAN IN THE BACK!” the auctioneer said. Stiles was lead off the stage and brought to the man.

The man had a sly smile on his face as Stiles came to stand by him. “His name is Mieczyslaw, but of course you can change that is you’d prefer something else.” The woman said. Stiles huffed “it’s Stiles,” he mumbled. “Good luck. You’ll need it,” the woman said with a smirk before walking away. “Come Mieczyslaw. My name is Valter, but you’ll call me master. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles was awoken from his sleep by the door opening then slamming loudly. With a groan he turned and gasped seeing Valter standing in front of the entrance. Scrambling he pulled his legs in and sat up. Stiles had forgotten where he was. He had completely forgotten he was no longer with Derek and Jordan. It was all coming back to him now Scott and Valter. Wait where was Scott? Everything had happened so fast it had escaped Stiles thoughts weather Scott had gotten out of the compound. “where’s Scott?” He questioned, trying to keep his voice firm and menacing. “Ah, the beta who was running around here. He’s in another room. We can’t have you two together. Well, not now at least. Right, Mieczyslaw?” Valter stepped closer to him.

“My name is Stiles” Stiles interjected. The only people he allowed to call him his real name was his parents and Valter _wasn’t_ his parent.

Stiles let out a sharp gasp as Valter grabbed him by the back head and jerked it back. “Your name is _whatever_ I say it is! Mieczyslaw!” Valter hissed through his teeth. Stiles clenched his jaw. He wasn’t going to give Valter the satisfaction of watching him squirm under his hold.

He needed to figure out how to get out of there and get Scott. A warm wave flowed through his body as Valter kissed and roughly bit his neck. Stiles could feel his body fighting itself. One side of him was growing warming and craving the touch of any alpha, but the part of him that was loyal to Jordan and Derek wanted to fight it with all its might.  A groan left Stiles as his shirt was removed and he was laid on his back. “hush.” Valter whispered into his ear and trailed down his neck.

A searing pain jolted through Stiles body and coursed through his veins as Valter’s fangs dug into his neck. With his grip on reality slipping Stiles melted into the mattress. His legs firmly latched around Valter’s, his eyes turned vibrant yellow, his claws and ears grew, and his body produced pheromones in rolls. Stiles couldn’t think of anything else. There was no use to think about anything else. His body was just in the moment. He thought back to what Jordan had said “ _we aren't upset with you because we knew you can't control your urges right now, “mm Jordan…Jordan was always nice. He wouldn’t just bite me without warning and neither would Derek…Derek- Jordan- Derek._ their names replayed in his head and something went off.

Some small light flashed before Stiles open eyes and he remembered feeling something he hadn’t in a while when he was with Derek and Jordan; love. The loved him for him and didn’t try to break him or make him do what he didn’t want to. How could he have ever thought they would give him back? Just because he heard something he wasn’t supposed to.

Digging his claws into Valter’s back he tore them sideways to cut him across. Valter howled and rolled off. Quickly Stiles jumped up and ran to the door.  “oh- and- “he turned on his heels “it’s Stiles!” with those final words he whirled around and ran out the room. As he ran Stiles could hear Valter screaming “Stiles’ has escaped again. I want him back! Alive!”

The compound was confusing and with every twist there was a turn, but thankfully Stiles remembered his way around from the first time he had escaped. He soon arrived where they were keeping Scott. The same place they had kept him when they’d first moved in. Scott seemed to be trying to ram his way out. “Step back” Stiles instructed through the door. “Stiles?” Scott questioned in an obvious confused tone. “Step back” Stiles repeated before kicking between the lock and the frame; making the door swing open.

Scott walked out with a grin. “how’d y- “Stiles cut him off with a wave of his hand. “Very long story. I’ll tell you later.” The two ran down the corridor with Stiles leading the way. “St should be just around h- “Stiles stopped in his tracks. His eyes grew in surprise. “what are you starring at- “Scott turned and went silent. In front of them stood Lydia and following behind her in descending order was Liam, Cora, Derek, Jordan, and lastly Peter.  

Stiles heart skipped and sped up. What would they say? He had run away and gotten bitten. Was he even worth their time anymore? The questions ran through his head like a rushing river. It felt like hours had gone by before Derek and Jordan moved. Stiles expected them to turn away, but they strode towards him and embraced him in a hug. A hug so warm and tight Stiles almost couldn’t breathe. “Don’t ever do that again” Jordan murmured in a hushed whisper.

Stiles nodded against him chest. Tears burned in his eyes, but they weren’t tears of sadness like he was used to they were tears of joy.

Slow clapping echoed behind him and Stiles hesitated to turn. “How sweet, but Stiles. Rather, Mieczyslaw is mine. Now, get back here” Valter’s voice announced. Stiles looked up at Derek then Jordan and there was something in their facial expression that told him they weren’t going to let him go. “Derek,” Jordan mumbled. Derek nodded and wrapped an arm around Stiles, guiding him away from the scene.  Peter, Scott, Liam and Cora followed right behind them. Before they turned the corner Stiles peeked behind Derek’s shoulder and could see Jordan’s body catch fire.

Outside the cooling air washed over Stiles body. “Sit down. I’ll look your bite mark” Derek instructed, pointing to a log. Stiles sat and turned his neck for Derek. “Why aren’t you in there?” Stiles asked. Derek blinked as if it were obvious. “Jordan can set things on fire. I can bite and scratch people. I think its best we let Jordan do this,” he replied, examining Stiles. Stiles went to talk, but an ear crippling scream stopped him. He covered his ears and looked at Derek who mouthed _it’s okay._ Stiles nodded and removed his hands once it had stopped. “what was that?” he asked. “Lydia” Liam answered while leaning against a tree.

Stiles looked back towards the compound and his mouth gaped open. His eyes gazed upon a burning horizon. From the shadows of the forest Jordan emerged. His body was spotty with soot and his eyes were still orange. After him Lydia came out as neat and pretty as ever. “let’s get home” Jordan spoke in a deep voice. Derek nodded and ushered Stiles to the car. Stiles went to get in then stopped. “wait I have to see if Scott’s alright” he stated. “you can call him later.” Jordan replied and practically pushed Stiles down into the car.    

                Stiles rested his head against the cold window as they pulled out and drove towards home. _Home_ the word itself brought a warm and fuzzy feeling to Stiles heart. He never really had a home before, but now his home was with Derek, Jordan, and everyone else. A smile curved his lips as his eyelids drooped and he drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg can you believe this fanfiction is almost over? I cant. thank you to everyone who showed it love and to those who just read a few chapters it really means a lot. I finally got a new computer yay! so that means no more hurt thumbs by writing on my phone and I can write gooder (joke. I know it's better.). Big thanks to everyone who was patient with me getting new chapters out. I honestly never thought it would get so popular. I'm planning to write a part two (or a book two if you want to call it that) about stiles going to school and learning to be an omega. it may not be as exciting as this one. or will it? you'll have to read to find out. muhahhahah. but I am defiantly going to put out chapter two of The Alpha and His Hellhound soon. if you didn't know it's the story of Derek and Jordan before this story so go check it out if you want to. one last chapter to go :) (thanks for reading this long ass end card. if you made it this far you get a cookie)


End file.
